


Final Fantasy XIV: Tower's Shadow

by Flash1128



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: Other Chronicle [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash1128/pseuds/Flash1128
Summary: Final Fantasy XIV: Other Chronicle is an FFXIV fanfiction that is planned to span across 5 seasons and tell an original story within the Final Fantasy XIV universe, the first being Black Ishgard. It tells the tale of Eniro, a Lalafellin Rouge who was exiled from his guild after being framed for a murder he never committed. Eniro is found by an Au Ra named Cyprus who offers to clear his name, and the two of them alongside many other allies work to retain the Scions of the Seventh Dawn's reputation and restore hope to Eniro's future. This story will contain spoilers for all of Final Fantasy XIV. Nothing in this story (save for the plot and the ownership of Dariya Lithos and Eniro Niro) belong to me, and are the property of SQUARE ENIX and my friends who allowed them to use their characters in this story respectively.
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: Other Chronicle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127258





	1. Saving Grace

  
**One Week Ago**

_The Scions Of The Seventh Dawn were branded as heroes. Lights in the dark for all of Eorzea and praised as though we were the twelve themselves. After the subsequent defeat of the Garlean Empire, Myself, Thancred, Y'shtola, Yda, Papalymo, Urianger, Alphinaud, and Minfilia….we were the heart and soul of the Scions. The inner circle within the circle that paved the way for what we once were. But as soon as our dreams had been realized, they came crashing down just as fast. The Crystal Braves, they...they were a contingency group made by Alphinaud with the selfsame goal as the Scions; the irrefutable salvation of Eorzea. However, they, and many others beside them had other plans. Plans to go against us for one man's dream, one man's purpose that wasn't too far off from our own. One man's hope of taking back Ala Mhigo. This man's name is Ilberd. And he's the one that turned fate itself against us. It all started with the poisoning and murder of Nanamo Ul Namo. From Sultanate of Ul'dah to corpse on the carpet at what they all said to be my hand….By my doing._

"The fabled Warrior Of Light turned murderer of the Sultana. Hero turned villain. Light turned to Darkness. It's a poet's story, really, and one that I'm sure you and your Scion friends will be ecstatic to hear the end of."

As she was thrown to the ground of the banquet hall, Dariya looked on as her comrades and friends were restrained by members of the Crystal Braves. Above her stood Ilberd himself, his dark blue eyes and greyish-white hair almost shining with the fire in Dariya's own gaze. The Crystal Braves were only made possible by Alphinaud Leveilleur, who was simply following in his grandfather's wishes for the salvation of this very star. However, as Alphinaud entered the banquet hall with his hands up and a blade to his neck, his eyes met Dariya's as she gave him a look of pure rancor. As far as she was concerned, this was his fault. All of this was his fault.

"Ilberd, you bastard! What is the meaning of this!?"

A gruff and low voice would call out to him as the leader of the Braves turned to face its owner. It was none other than Raubahn Aldynn, leader of Ul'dah's Immortal Flames and the man who swore his sword to Nanamo's side.

"You still haven't realized it, Eh? This is all for Ala Mhigo! Everything I've ever done has been for Ala Mhigo! This was never about the Scions, or the Braves, or for some bollock salvation of Eorzea. It's all been for taking back our homeland! I know you understand….brother."

Raubahn grit his teeth at the man before him, putting both hands on the hilts of his sheathed swords. It was true that for a time, Raubahn and Ilberd saw each other as brothers. They would fight and die for Ala Mhigo, or fight and die for Ul'dah in its stead. It had been moons upon moons since Raubahn last saw him, and to see Ilberd again as not a brother but an enemy...it made Raubahn wonder if it was worth fighting for Ul'dah in the first place. 

"Do not coddle me as if I am still your kin! You turned your back on all of Eorzea, and for what!? Salvation!? Freedom!? This will not bring freedom to Ala Mhigo, this will only bring that same hatred and fire that the Garleans brought onto our homeland! You must understand, this is-"

Before Raubahn could finish his tangent, Y'shtola put a hand on his chest and pushed the general back. She stepped forward and faced Ilberd with balled fists and a reddened face. Needless to say, she was pissed off.

"Excuse me, general. With all due respect, words will not see through this shell of a man. You know what we must do."

"Rhul, what do you intend to-"

A sudden flash of light followed by a spear of aether shot at Ilberd from Y'shtola's wand, the man dodging narrowly to the side before lunging at the Miqo'te. Before he could strike her though, Raubahn jumped in front and blocked an overhead slash which was surprisingly hard to keep at bay. Ilberd had always been stronger than his brother, both physically and mentally with resilience to boot. It showed as hard as it hit in this coming battle, but luckily enough, Raubahn wasn't alone. From Ilberd's left came a ball of electric energy that hit him in the ribs and sent him flying into a wall, this magic being procured by Papalymo. Despite the 3 on 1 situation on Ilberd's end, more and more Crystal Braves began to flood the banquet hall with weapons drawn and eyes turning to the Scions Of The Seventh Dawn. As the influx of fighting began however, the antecedent ran to Dariya's side and undid the bindings on her wrists. Helping her to her feet, Dariya looked Minfilia in the eyes with a soft smile that the other girl had seen many times before. The same smile that made Minfilia's heart melt upon seeing her.

"Are you ok?"

"As ok as I can be. Though, I don't have my weapon...And where's Thancred?"

"Thancred will be ok. For the now, we must quit this place while we still can."

Dariya nodded in agreement with Minfilia's words and looked on towards the other Scions who fought the Braves. Y'shtola and Yda regrouped at their side followed by Papalymo, who looked at Minfilia with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I for one agree with our antecedent. Leaving should be in our best interest!" 

Alphinaud suddenly spoke with a slight hiss in his voice that preceded his obvious annoyance with the situation at hand. Dariya's eyes however stayed glued to the general of the flames, fighting off Crystal Braves and his so called brother with an anger and fire that she's never seen before. She grimaced at the thought of leaving him behind, but a part of her knew that he would be ok. This was Raubahn Aldynn, the Bull of Ala Mhigo. He wouldn't fall that easily.

"...L-let's go!"

With haste, the Scions Of The Seventh Dawn vacated the banquet hall and ran out into the Hustings Strip, Dariya giving Raubahn one last look which was received by a nod from the soldier. Then, when the doors of the hall closed, there was naught a sound to be heard on the other side. All that could be noted was the hopeful smile forming on the face of the Warrior Of Light. She was positive everyone would be ok. The Scions continued to make their way through the strip, going down a flight of stairs and making for the back exit that led into the alleyways of Ul'dah. Once outside, Yda and Papalymo both opted to stay behind and hold off any oncoming forces from the Crystal Braves or Brass Blades, and let the other Scions off to search for Thancred. Y'shtola and Daryia scoured the backends and crannies of the streets while Alphinaud and Minfilia checked unguarded buildings by the sides. Riots were happening all over the city, and the Scions didn't have much time as Ul'dah was slowly being put under siege by the combined might of the traitorous Braves and rebellious Blades.

"Thancred! Thancred!?" 

Y'shtola called out into the streets to be greeted with mere silence. The rogue was of no use disappeared, and fear of the worst began to fill Y'shtola's mind. Dariya on the other hand had the same luck, not being able to find Thancred but spotting the stab-wound filled bodies of Brass Blades littering an alleyway. She called for Y'shtola and the two traversed down this path which continued on with the bodies of either knocked out or dead soldiers of Ul'dah. The two eventually found themselves outside the city, peering over what seemed to be a downward facing hill that led into a tunnel. Dariya nodded to the conjurer beside her and went inside, followed by Y'shtola and the other two Scions in due time. Within this tunnel was indeed Thancred, one of his two daggers being plunged into the neck of an unlucky soldier who came at him. He looked over towards the entrance of the tunnel with a frown, expecting more annoyances but being greeted by the people he considered his family. Thancred smiled in relief and put a hand on his hip, but a sudden slap across the face from Y'shtola galvanized his rather calm senses. 

"Thancred! Where have you been!? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Well, as you can clearly see, I've been dealing with cleaning up some rather fervent admirers. Glad am I to see you all have found the tunnel. But what of tiny storm and tall fists?"

"Yda and Papalymo stayed behind to give us more time. However, time is running low. We have to get out of the city!"

Alphinaud would suggest in a panicked manner to which Thancred simply chuckled. 

"My thoughts exactly, Leveilleur."

"Wait…"

Minfilia would say, having all heads turn to her in an instant.

"I shall stay behind. It is you they want, Dariya, and I must do my part as antecedent and keep you safe."

Thancred stepped forward and frowned, nearly balling both fists with a look of both confusion and anger.

"Minfilia! Staying behind now is completely out of the question! We should be leaving, all of us."

The antecedent simply shook her head and put a hand to her chest. The look on her face was genuine and unmoving.

"No, I cannot. I have stood idly by for too long and have done nothing for too long to have it last any longer. We together put a stop to the Garlean Empire last year, and I did nothing. We stopped Gaius Van Baelsar from unleashing the Ultima Weapon unto Eorzea, and I did nothing. I refuse to be coddled and treated as if I can do naught any more, so I shall stay behind and do something. At the least, Thancred. Please!"

The rogue looked down and grit his teeth in frustration. He raised Minfilia as if she were his own child, and he couldn't bear the idea of leaving her behind. She gave him a new life when he needed it, and he gave her one back when she lost her father 6 years ago. He wanted to stay with her, he wanted to keep her safe, but she was capable. She was ready. And he knew this for a fact. So, with a tight hug and a nod accompanied by shaky breaths, Thancred left down the tunnel with Y'shtola and Alphinaud in tow. However, Dariya felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her before she could go herself.

"Dariya….I never truly got to tell you how I felt about having someone like you in my life. From the day you became a Scion, one of the forebears of the wild rose, you have shown all of Eorzea that there is forever a shoulder to lean on within you. But not as a Scion, or a Warrior Of Light, do I wish to speak with you now. I want you to know that as a friend, I never gave myself the chance to show you just how much you mean to not only me, but everyone in all of Eorzea. You are our light, Dariya, and without you, well….We would be nothing."

Minfilia would speak while holding Dariya's hand and looking down with closed eyes. She wondered exactly what Minfilia meant with all this, and at a time like this, with so much emotion and passion put into it, she knew that Minfilia wasn't going to take back anything she said now.

That's when she kissed her. 

Right then and there, Minfilia's soft lips collided with Dariya's and the Viera was sent into a state of shock.

"Now go. Catch up with them and clear our names. Fix this. Please."

Dariya sighed and put a hand near her mouth, still trying to process the sudden kiss from the antecedent. She smiled at her and with a final nod, she left the tunnel after the others. Luckily for Minfilia, Dariya heard the last three words she would hear of hers for some time.

_"I love you."_

And with that, the Scions exited the tunnel to the outside of Ul'dah and agreed to part ways for the time being. Thancred and Y'shtola headed off to the south while Dariya and Alphinaud went off towards the north.

However, as with most things, the Scions weren't left alone in their endeavors of escaping Ul'dah. And just like so, with most things, this was only the beginning.

**One Week Later**

  
"Is this thing loaded? Hey, Alenka, disarm this for me."

  
Two people stood over the unconscious body of Kan-E-Senna, Elder Seedseer of Gridania and one of the three figureheads for the Eorzean alliance. Lying on the ground beside them was a rifle, one of a Machinist class covered in green foliage and a muddy decal. It was nice and bright outside, and both figures knew that rain would come shortly after. However, as the taller one spoke just a few minutes earlier, he mentioned to his partner that this was for the sake of Eorzea. A "wake-up call", so to speak, for everyone thinking they can stand idly by and live in peace without doing anything themselves.

"If we really do this, we're gonna stir attention coming back into Gridania. We're the only people wearing stuff like this, And if the elder Seedseer is gone..."

One of the figures was a Miqo'te female, with short black hair and freckles covering the cheeks of the girls fairly pale skin. She had a look of mild concern on her features with her pearl black eyes constantly darting around. The other was male, A human. Tan skin with peachy hair and white highlights, alongside glasses and two different colored eyes. Both wore black, one a Thaumaturge and the other a Machinist.

"You're worrying too much. All we need to do is not show our faces. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it?"

The male stepped over Kan-E-Senna's unconscious body and grabbed his rifle, checking the waist belt he wore for all of his wiring equipment and mining tools. With everything in check, he turned the safety on his weapon and put it in his bag, zipping the compartment closed and slinging the brown bag over both of his shoulders.

"Besides, In the end, It's their fault for being so ignorant. I couldn't care less about the siege of Ul'dah or the prostitution in Limsa. That's their problem, and we have better things to do than fall down those rabbit holes."

He took one step and shrugged at his partner, that same gaze and grin following up which made her wonder how she even got herself into this situation. He began to walk off towards the north, setting a digital waypoint over his compass that would lead them to Ishgard. Their next step would be getting Ser Aymeric out of Ishgard so they can get inside, And this would do them wonders for their plan.

"....Hey, wait a second, okay Admes?"

"Huff...What now?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at the Miqo'te.

"Look, I know this isn't your forté. You've more of an interest in history and advanced technology then political affairs and government happenings. But, we could get something out of this! Other than unlocking Crystal Tower, other than getting ourselves power. We could push all of Eorzea forward a generation, just the two of us! Besides, didn't you say yourself that this would be a wake-up call? That we would let all of Eorzea know they can't do this by themselves?"

Admes turned his back to the direction he was walking and fully faced Alenka. Lost in thought, He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. She was right about this.

"Y'know...You might be onto something, Alenka. But concerning ourselves with Ser Aymeric and Kan-E-Senna, what do we do now?"

Alenka placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes, A small "Hmm..." sound coming from her while Admes waited for an answer.

"...Mor Dhona. We can just go to Mor Dhona and get everyone riled up there. Doing that'll get the attention off us, and we can move into Ishgard when they open the gates for reinforcements against the Dravanian attacks."

Admes chuckled at the sudden showing of stability that Alenka had in this situation. It was obvious she picked it up from him, But the Machinist was still impressed either way.

"Well then, I'll be letting you lead this operation in my stead. But we need a place to hold her.."

They both looked down at Kan-E-Senna. Admes then spoke.

"On second thought...I know a place."

**12th Sun**  
**Second Astral Moon**  
**2:26 PM**  
**Ishgard**

  
The dark and desolate kingdom of Ishgard was a place for those without hope. Built on the foundation of war-fueled memories, the kingdom was once known for being completely secluded from the rest of Eorzea. Not wanting anything to do with the Battle Of Carteneau struck a chord in the alliance's efforts against the Garlean empire, and this, along with Ishgards reoccurring dragon problem, caused it's kings and queens to cave under pressure and cut itself off from the rest of the world. This is what led to today. After 10 years of silence, Ishgards gates opened themselves to the presence of three survivors. Ul'dah was under siege and the Scions Of The Seventh Dawn were divided, leaving Dariya Lithos alongside her fellow Scions of Alphinaud Leveilleur and Tataru Taru to enter Ishgard and start anew. The Warrior Of Light, The Arcanist Scholar and the Scions secretary. Alphinaud was the only one out of the three who knew anything about Ishgard, As being a Scholar gave him the time and resources to learn what he needed to know for the days ahead. Even with the aid of House Fortemps-The highest ranking house in Ishgard-Alphinaud would rather be safe than sorry if things went south like they did in Ul'dah.

"Dariya? If I could humbly ask, are The adventurers that you infiltrated Castrum Meridianum alongside still with us?"

Alphinaud made his way over to Dariya, Who was leaning up against a wall inside House Fortemps. She was lost in thought about everything that happened before they went to Ishgard, And the unknown fate of her fellow Scions kept her on edge. Upon hearing Alphinaud's question, the vieran girl opened her raven purple eyes and looked down at him.

"You mean Cyprus and them? Yeah, I...I spoke to them yesterday when we got to Ishgard. They're all fine, If you're wondering. I'm just thinking about where they are. It's obvious they know about what happened in Ul'dah, I mean, Everyone knows! Just..."

Dariya shoved her hands in her pockets and looked down, The gem on her head a dull grey instead of its original vibrant red.

"They were there for me when no one else was. So of course I'm worried, But..."

"Dariya, That's all you've been doing for the past three days is worrying. Ever since what happened at Ul'dah, you haven't had time to think about yourself and the things around you in the present. You've been put into this limbo of putting others before yourself as if you don't matter."

Alphinaud would point this out before Dariya could finish, Showing his obvious worry for the girl who was once deemed "Warrior Of Light".

"It's because I don't matter, Alphinaud. I was once the Warrior Of Light, The savior of Eorzea! And now, Because of Teledji Adeledji, I'm back to who I was before I even came to Ul'dah. Just some bunny girl with mental scars that'll never heal."

Dariya uncrossed her arms and looked at Alphinaud with an expression of worry and sadness, Before taking a couple steps and heading to the door of House Fortemps.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Tell Tataru I said Hi."

"Wait, Dari-"

Before Alphinaud could finish, The door was already closed and Dariya was gone. The Scholar grit his teeth and looked to the side.

"Damn that Teledji Adeledji...Confound it all!"

In the room next to Alphinaud was Tataru, The secretary of the Scions and one of the last remaining members of the group at large. However, Like Dariya, Tataru was lost in thought and by herself. Seated on the edge of her bed with her hands folded and resting on her chin, Tataru had a lot of thoughts about herself going through her head. She was slowly becoming a pessimist, And things weren't looking good for her.

_"Staying like this won't help anyone..."_

She began to think to herself.

_It won't be long before all we do is fight, and i'll be more useless than I already am. Alphinaud and Dariya don't need me, but I can't just sit here! I need to find something, A style of fighting that suits me. Behind a desk isn't where I belong anymore. Ishgard isn't the type of place that would give me that opportunity."_

Tataru pushed herself off her bed and looked out her door, Seeing Alphinaud walk back to his own room. This prompted the Lalafellin girl to exit her room and go out the front door, A couple of minutes after Dariya already left. Speaking of...

Outside, In the cold breeze of Ishgard, Dariya took in the sights for a moment with an exhale. She stood still, Thinking about where to go and what to do now that she was out of Eorzea the same way she came in: Alone. Well, That's at least what she thought and how she felt. So, She decided to head to Haurchefont in want of just a simple conversation. He's been there for her in the past, And after everything she's done for Camp Dragonhead and Coerthas as a whole, It wouldn't be too far out there to say Haurchefont would more than enjoy her company. As she left to console with the Ishgardian man, Two people watched her go from an alleyway right of House Fortemps. An Au Ra man of Ala Mhigan descent, Alongside a Hyur of Ala Mhigan descent. Two brothers, Both knowing of Dariya.

"So she made it out alive of Ul'dah it seems....I'd expect aught less from the Warrior Of Light. However, Something is amiss within her mind. I can sense it no matter how hard she tries hiding it....I know Dariya."

The Au Ran man spoke, Arms crossed and leaning against a concrete wall. His brother had his hands on his hips and sneered, Before letting out a chuckle.

"Why are you so worried about dead weight? Someone like her, Warrior Of Light? If the name means anything then she can handle herself."

This comment earned the second brother a punch to his shoulder from the Au Ra.

"Doubting her like that right after she saved your ass back in Meridianum? Sounds like someone's jealous that they're not the Warrior Of Light."

The Au Ra would tease, Grinning at his brother who scoffed and looked away.

"Shut up, Cyprus. It's not like I would want to be the Warrior Of Light. I'm better than her already."

"Keep dreaming, Stryker...Keep dreaming."

Cyprus uncrossed his arms and patted his brother on his shoulder, Before walking off into the alleyway.

"I'm going to the pub down this way. Do whatever you want."

Cyprus waved his hand at Stryker in a dismissive manner, Before running a hand across the wall next to him to a door. Opening this door, He entered the pub. It had a wooden floor with brown walls, Alongside a long countertop that sat in front of a row of 5 seats. Behind this countertop was a shelf full of glasses, Drinks, And cigars. Cyprus gave the bartender a wave which he received back, Pocketing his hands and taking a few steps inside. Sitting down at the 3rd to last seat, Cyprus turned his head to his left and saw someone seated next to him. A cloaked Lalafell.

"Give me your strongest. It's one of those days."

The Lalafell spoke, Lying their head down on their forearms on the counter. They lifted their head up to face the bartender, Which revealed the bags under their eyes and a dried scar going diagonally across their right eye. They then sighed and looked at Cyprus to their right.

"You're looking at me out of either pity or curiosity. Whatever the case, I'm not interested in a conversation."

"But you're the one who spoke to me first."

"I was proving a point, Dragon boy."

The Lalafell scoffed and paid a fee for his drinks, Downing what seemed to be an entire bottle of Ala Mhigan wine. Once dranken, The Lalafell dropped off the seat to the ground. However, Cyprus caught something.

".....Hmm?"

Cyprus saw the right wrist of the Lalafell, Raising an eyebrow at the sight. They wore two black wristbands which seemed to hide something underneath, And Cyprus recognized what it was immediately. The Lalafell walked off to the door, Opening it slightly until stopping at a call from Cyprus.

"Dutiful Sister's, Huh?"

"Tch.."

The Lalafell closed the door and hid their tattooed wrist, Gritting their teeth and sighing in frustration.

"Dutiful Sister's this, Dutiful Sister's that. I'm sick and tired of being compared to those traitors."

"....What'd they do to you?"

"Asking that question makes it obvious you don't know who I am."

The Lalafell pulled down their hoodie, Revealing their face fully to the Au Ran man. They had white pale skin with dark blue eyes and that scar over their eye. Their hair was black and slightly spiky, Slanted to the left side and covering most of his left eye and the scar.

"My name is Eniro. Well, It was Eniro. Not until I lost everything...Now I'm N. The Shadow Of Ishgard."

**12th Sun**  
**Second Astral Moon**  
**2:41 PM**  
**The Umbral Isles**

Walking up a flight of stairs that lead to the top of the clocktower, Admes flipped a switch to his left that activated the power on a metal door. Behind this door was a workshop, covered in tools and blueprints for inventions being worked on by Admes himself. And in the middle of this room being held captive was Kan-E-Senna. As a "package" being verified by rogue Maelstrom soldiers, Admes was lucky to have certain connections on the inside. He pulled up a wooden chair to Kan-E-Senna and sat down on it, Facing her with a grin making her sick to her stomach immediately. Her wrists were tied behind a chair and her ankles were tied to its legs, So she couldn't move whatsoever and Admes had full control over the situation.

  
"You're even more beautiful just like that, Kan-E. However, I'm not here to take a good look at you as much as I wish I was. I can't help but feel this urge of impatience beating itself up inside my heart...And if you were there three days ago, which you were, you would know that impatience is one thing I hate having to feel. So let's make this quick, shall we love?"

Admes put a hand on Kan-E-Senna's right cheek, the woman gasping in fear as she couldn't take her eyes off of the man in front of her. Admes grinned ear to ear towards the Elder Seedseer, and she was paralyzed by fear at his presence. She had never felt an energy like one that came off of Admes, but despite this, he was right in the fact that she was in no position to look so angry.

"I'm going to ask you this question many, many times....But every time you refuse to answer, the worst your condition will get. If you care at all about your own well being or the City-state of Gridania, then you'll answer this question for me without hesitation. And besides, I wouldn't dare dream of ravishing this beautiful face of yours. Am I clear, Kan-E?"

He leaned closer to her and could see her pupils shaking. He could feel her breath, Cold and fearful, And her body was trembling in a feeling of weakened captivity. Admes couldn't ask for a better prisoner.

"...Now then, let's cut to the chase. Where is the Crystal Tower?"

Kan-E-Senna's look of fear would slowly change into one of anger, showing that she wouldn't give out the tower's location so easily. It was a sacred spot for the Alliance and one filled to the brim with history, so revealing where it was to a man like this...It could put the entire alliance in danger.

"I shall warn you boy, I am tougher than I look. Getting information like that out of me simply will not happen."

When she said this, Admes chuckled. He took it as a challenge, an excuse to break the Elder  
Seedseer. An excuse to finally not hold anything back to get exactly what he wanted.

"Well then, If that's the case...Then this is going to be fun."

**12th Sun**  
**Second Astral Moon**  
**2:43 PM**  
**Ishgard**

  
"If you don't know who I am, either you're not from Ishgard or you live under a rock."

Eniro slipped the wristbands covering his tattoo off and sat down besides Cyprus, ordering another drink.

"I never thought anyone would know about this tattoo, even less Its name. I've been stuck in this hell-hole of a city state without any hope of getting out, So someone with history on some familiar faces is always appreciated."

As he spoke, Cyprus raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. Hope? What was he talking about? The Au Ra turned to face Eniro and sat a little closer to the edge of his seat, tilting his head to indicate that Eniro should speak more.

"Huff...Fine. But let me give you a warning. If you say anything about this to anyone, then.."

Eniro reached into his jacket and pulled out a dagger, flipping it around and stabbing the bartender right in the throat. The man stumbled back and bled out, knocking over some glasses on the shelf behind him before falling to the ground, dead in cold blood.

".....Now...Where do I start?"

Eniro closed his eyes, Beginning to think before finding a starting point for his story.

_Ah, Here we are...._


	2. Shell Of A Man

**3rd Sun**   
**Fifth Umbral Moon**   
**8:12 PM**   
**Limsa Lominsa**

  
_Two years ago, when I was still allowed on Eorzean soil and a respected member of the Rogue's Guild. I was naive and impatient with no real direction in my life except for what was in front of me. I thought I was invincible, and that mindset brought me to that day. The day when me and the people I called my family were sent to deal with the Bloody Executioners...The day I lost everything._

Bang!

A gunshot rang through all of Limsa Lominsa, one that could be recognized by any pure- blooded lass on its soil. The firing of a musket, followed up by a scream. On the upper decks is where it rang the hardest, a sign of something going wrong with the mission. Rogues of many kinds sulked in the darkmans of Limsa, and one of a particular order were sent on a whim to save it-An operation covered up with a jewel of high value. The Black Sarcophagus. the highest class members of the Rogue's Guild-Jacke, V'kebbe, Perimu Harimu, And Eniro-All at the same place with the same goal; Cloying the Sarcophagus and fitting the ones who stole it for a new coffin.

"Slowin' down 'er will get us killed! Don't be an idiot!"

"What do ye think I'm doin', Jacke!?"

Two rogues conversed in the middle of a fight, both of them up against axe wielding members of the Executioners. One of these rogues was a Lalafell, Dark skinned and clad in green and pirate's clothing. The other was a Hyur, Pale skinned with green pirate gear alongside. Both used short daggers, sillver steeled and hilted with a strap leading to their wrists so they wouldn't lose their grip. The Lalafell ducked a swing going right from the Executioner he fought, jumping up with a slice of his dagger straight to the chin. He spun in the air and threw a third dagger into the Executioner's throat before landing and looking towards his partner Jacke. Jacke caught an overhead swing from the second Executioner and kicked him in the stomach, slicing the cur across the face afterwards and stabbing him right in the eye. Perimu spun around and sunk his dagger right into the poor sods heart, both Executioner's dealt with and the path leading to the lower decks now clear. All that needed to happen was the locating and killing of Aisibhir, the leader of the Bloody Executioners and the person holding onto the Black Sarcophagus.

"Now then, I'd appreciate if ye caught up with Eniro and The Stray. More o' them sods are comin' and I don't want me best mates throats gettin' cut at me own expense."

Jacke ordered to Perimu who ran his way to the bottom of Limsa's lower deck. All was going according to plan, but Eniro and V'kebbe were nowhere to be found during the fighting above. That's when Perimu saw a sight that made his heart stop. Milala-the leader of Limsa Lominsa's fabled Yellowjackets-on the ground in a shambled mess of cuts and bruises. And next to her stood Eniro, who's weapons were out and his expression as confused as his partner before him.

"E-Eniro...Mate, Did ye..."

"No! Perimu, I-I didn't do this! An Executioner got here afore me, T-this wasn't my doing! I-"

Perimu began to think. Eniro was the only person there, and the bruises on Milala were small enough to be considered dagger cuts. He only had 10 minutes to make a decision, and it was one he didn't want to make. Running our of time and out of energy, Perimu came to a conclusion that he didn't want to believe, but had no options too otherwise. The Lalafell rogue grabbed his daggers and shakily unsheathed them from his belt. Nobody was around besides Eniro, Milala, And the person Eniro thought was his brother.

"Please...Perimu, you have to believe me. I..."

"Ye broke the bloody code, that's what ye did. Gone ahead and sunk your stabber right into the heart of our problem. You went ahead and spilled the blood of someone who need not have their blood spilled...Why?"

"Perimu-"

Eniro grabbed his dagger and brought it to his neck, blocking a strike from the other Lalafell. Perimu visibly has tears in his eyes coupled with gritted teeth. He wanted to believe Enrio, but no one was around for him to protest. They didn't have the time for this, and Perimu didn't have a choice.

"Perimu, Please!"

Eniro pleaded as he clashed daggers with the rogue, shaking in fear and wondering if this was his fault. Eniro was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, and there was no turning back now that Perimu's mind was made up. Eniro had to fight if he wanted to live, but a fight was the last thing he could ever want against someone he thought of as family.

"I want to believe ye, I really do, but the blood's in the darkmans and it's on our hands now!"

"At least let me explain! You're assuming too fast, this isn't like you!"

Eniro tried talking sense into him, but Perimu didn't listen. Perimu didn't want to listen. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted to believe him, but with time running out and the fate of Limsa Lominsa in the balance, he couldn't. Perimu Just couldn't. Eniro ducked a swing and swung his dagger upwards to strike, but his strike was blocked and his wrist was grabbed by Perimu. The older and more experienced rogue gave a hard elbow to Eniro's right arm, nearly breaking the bone within the limb and slicing a deep cut across his right eye. This cut became a scar not too long after, and Eniro stumbled back with half of his vision permanently subsided.

"ACK! Dammit, Perimu, just LISTEN to me!"

Perimu's body was shaking. He lifted the dagger which was now bloodied from the cut across Eniro's face, and the supposed traitor had to think fast. He threw one of his own daggers into the air and grabbed a smoke bomb, using the wrist strap to pull the dagger back and slice through the smoke bomb that exploded into white fog. Perimu was distracted and couldn't see, so Eniro did the one thing he could and ran. He ran down into the bottom floor of Limsa and across the decks, before going back up and exiting out into La Noesca on the opposite side of the City-State. He didn't stop at all, and kept going as fast and as far as his legs could carry him away from Limsa Lominsa. He was a traitor to the Rogue's, to the City-State, and to the code he once rightfully believed in.

**12th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**3:01 PM**   
**Ishgard**

"From then on it was smoke and mirrors. I had to kill to survive, hunt to get my way....A life of crime was the only choice I had after that bounty was put on my head. No one could know my name. No one could see my face. So I became N, and I've been that way ever since. I'd rather it be this way too. I'm not obligated under any contract or code. I'm myself....And I always will be."

  
Eniro got off his chair and waved to Cyprus, putting a small note on the table and beginning to walk away. That story got Cyprus thinking, and he soon realized how similar both him and Eniro were. Both were outcasted wrongly from places they called home, by people they considered family and had to turn to lives they never thought would be theirs. It was all lined up way too well, and Cyprus couldn't ignore it. However, he didn't want to bother someone who just murdered a person in cold blood with another question, so Cy turned back to the counter and sat quietly.

Until he heard a slam against the outside wall. 

Cyprus took a moment to judge whether or not he should do something about what he heard. Anything could have happened to Eniro out there, and no matter what it was, that slam was an immediate cause for concern in a place like the backwaters of Ishgard. Cyprus grit his teeth and got up, walking slowly towards the door as his hand reached out to it's knob. Another slam could be heard, followed by another, then another. Before a fourth or maybe even fifth slam could sound out, Cyprus yanked on the doorknob and opened it quickly to a sight he never thought he'd see. Three Elezen men all wielding axes going for high and low swings towards the aforementioned Lalafell, and Eniro was playing them all like fools. Throwing them into walls, tripping them and stabbing them in the back, and even taking the blunt end of their own weapons and hitting them with it. None of them could touch him as he was too fast and too smart, save for Cyprus who watched in awe at this 3-on-1 beatdown being handed out by the lesser equipped fighter. Eniro jumped backwards onto a wall in an attempt to dodge a swing, pushing himself off the wall and wrapping an arm around one of the Elezen's necks. He stabbed a dagger right into his heart before throwing a second one at the other Elezen behind him, that dagger piercing his flesh and digging right into his body swiftly.

"You lot picked the worst day to get on my nerves."

  
Eniro spoke soundly with a rush of cockiness and aggression in his voice. Cyprus looked on at the scene by the door of the bar, only being able to assume that the group of Elezen men attacked Eniro first. Either way it wouldn't have mattered what happened, because not only was Eniro turning these three into mincemeat, but this situation had nothing to do with him. Eniro put his left arm around the first Elezen's neck and kept a good grip on the dagger string from the second, pulling them together and sending the two bodies colliding into each other with a hard pull. As they fell limp to the ground, Eniro retracted both daggers into his sleeves-the strings having come from the Rogue's Guilds training on throwing daggers-and looked up at the third and final Elezen. That look could make the blood run cold of anybody in Ishgard, and it was a look that most lowborns knew all too well. This wasn't Eniro.

_This was N._

The third Elezen charged for Eniro with a rage-filled scream, but his attempted attack would be for naught in due time. The Lalafell saw an overhead swing coming from above, and threw his right dagger past the Elezen's neck and pulled it down afterwards. The string on the daggers hilt wrapped around the axes handle, immobilizing the Elezen's way of fighting and catching him off guard. Eniro pulled the Elezen further down and jumped onto his back, wrapping his legs around the Elezen's head and spiking him right into the concrete floor. The Elezen died on the spot, and Eniro's pride was satiated for now. Needless to say, Cyprus was shocked.

"I....I can tell you're no pushover, kid."

Eniro stood up and put his bloodied daggers back in his sleeves, Facing Cyprus and pocketing his hands. Eniro gave an offended sneer towards the Au Ra at the title of "Kid".

"Yeah, of course I'm no pushover. It's obvious you weren't listening to me in the bar if you think I am."

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant! I'm just saying, you fight alot faster and smarter than I originally thought you would. Color me impressed, man."

"Lalafells are underestimated because of our size. We're treated like playthings, children to just be kicked in the dirt because we're not like everyone else. That's the first mistake people like you can make about us."

Cyprus raised an eyebrow at Eniro's remark, taken aback by the sudden change of tone in his voice. He held some weight in his words, and Cyprus couldn't deny that Eniro-like many others-were wronged for simply being a Lalafell or not being like most other Eorzean natives. However, disputes like that weren't his place to bid on.

"So I suggest you drop the whole "Kid" thing before I break your neck like I did this guy. Inconsiderate bastard, jeez...."

Cyprus watched Eniro turn around and walk away, showing that he obviously wasn't in the mood to continue their conversation. However, Cyprus saw something in him. He saw something in Eniro that he had only seen in one other person before, but he had a hunch that something much deeper connected the two besides their style of fighting and the way they carried themselves. If he lost this chance, Cyprus probably wouldn't get it again, so he decided to act upon a simple proposal he had in mind.

"...Hey, N!"

"Huff....What?"

Eniro stopped walking and sighed exhaustedly, looking back at Cyprus with an expression of annoyance. This better have been worth his time.

"Let me help you clear your name."

**12th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**3:11 PM**   
**Mor Dhona**

  
In the Aether ridden and crystal covered fields of Mor Dhona, Cid Van Garlond stood alongside Biggs and Wedge in the camp of Saint Coinach's Find as Garlond Ironworks had a good deal of work on their hands.The three of them-Alongside a Roegadyn named Ranboro and a Miqo'te named G'raha Tia-Were contracted by the Ironworkers of Revenant's Toll to unlock a gate leadi into the Crystal Tower. The Crystal Tower was a giant multi-floored structure built by the long extinct Allagan Empire, Who specialized in advanced technology and the arts of Magitek. Cid, Wedge, and Biggs were sent to find its secrets and see what exactly the Allagan Empire were hiding within the behemoth of a structure, But they knew that the 5 of them by themselves couldn't do it alone.

Mor Dhona was a recovering settlement just outside of the western highlands of Coerthas, the Calamity of the Second Umbral Era having affected it a great deal more than the likes of the three city states alongside it. Crystals radiating with a seemless supply of Aetheric energy shone throughout the fields while red and blue lights cascaded across the entire open area without it. Cid chuckled and crossed his arms, Taking a minute to look around Mor Dhona and take in the sights of its recovering and vast plains. He closed his eyes as memories of the Calamity scrounged his mind, looking back to everything that happened in the midst of the catastrophic event. What was it that Louisoix told him?

Never fear the man who works others for himself.

That quote had stuck with him since that day, And he's never forgotten it even after 7 years. What was a 35 year old mechanic to do without memories like these?

"Mmm...It's been a good number of hours since I gave my proposition to Dariya. She never got back to me, But I won't be surprised if she shows up to save the day like she always does."

Cid said as he stared towards the tower that lied motionless only a malm from Saint Coinach. He looked behind himself to catch Biggs and Wedge walking over to him, Giving the duo a wave which he received back from the Roegadyn and Lalafell.

"Hey there, Chief! We've gotten word from the remaining Scions that someone is coming over in Dariya's stead. Apparently she's busy on her end, So someone else is taking her place for now."

"And who would that someone else be, If I could ask?"

"That's the thing, We don't know yet. What we do know is that their an Ishgardian, So it's more then likely someone we can trust! I mean, You and Dariya did assist Coerthas in their endeavors before, Right?"

"More her then me, But the effect stays the same. Whoever it is-regardless if their Ishardian or not-We've got alot of explaining to do."

Cid and Biggs exchanged words while Wedge sat on a box, Swinging his feet and smiling softly. He was happy to be back and working for Ironworks in full swing, But felt like something was missing. He wasn't able to pinpoint what exactly, But he felt like something was off with Revenant's Toll. Like there was something that didn't belong there or something that was never there in the first place. It just...Wasn't right. It bothered Wedge and he couldn't get his attention off the entrance of the Toll. That was until Cid called his name to get his attention.

"Oi, Wedge! What're you staring off into space for?"

"Oh, Sorry chief!"

Wedge hopped off the box and walked after his partners, The three of them setting a course for the Crystal Tower so they could get a good glimpse of it first hand. However, That feeling of nervousness and misplacement stayed with Wedge throughout. What exactly was at Revenant's Toll which didn't belong?

**12th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**3:26 PM**   
**Mor Dhona**

  
".....I'm here. What do I do now?"

"Do what you do best and cause a distraction. I'll handle the heavy lifting."

"Got it."

"Oh, And don't overwork yourself. You still have some use, You know."

The connection between Admes and Alenka was severed as their Linkpearls disconnected and the two were left to their own devices. Admes would focus on interrogating Kan-E-Senna for the location of the Crystal Tower while Alenka was sent to Mor Dhona with the intention of causing a riot. How she would do it was unbeknownst to her, But what she would do to cause it was a different story.

A _very_ different story.


	3. Questions Within Answers

"You really want to help me clear my name? You're dumber than I thought."

Eniro would shrug off Cyprus's offer as soon as he made it, much to the dismay of the Au Ra in question. The Lalafell pulled the hoodie of his brown cloak over his head before shoving his hands in the cloaks pockets. He wouldn't break eye contact with Cyprus during this small process, which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Look, dragonboy. People like me aren't supposed to get second chances. We're dealt a bad hand by fate and have to live with it. Can I do anything about it? No! And neither can you. So I'd recommend stepping off before you do something you'll regret."

Eniro spoke bluntly and from the heart, truly hoping that Cyprus was at least competent and decided against helping him. However, as the Lalafell guessed, this wouldn't be the case.

"You and me are one in the same. I lost hope once like you. I'm from Ala Mhigo, If you haven't guessed, and people from there are treated like dogs for just being who they are. The empire tried expanding, they tried advancing their forces across the entire realm and this caused Ala Mhigo to fall under its radar as a candidate. So no, I'm not stepping off, because I can sure as hell bet that I'm the only person who gets you."

" _Nobody_ gets me."

"You don't know that! So just, please....Give me a chance to help you."

Cyprus walked closer to Eniro with a pleading expression. He knew his pain and suffering all too well, and would give anything to keep the people he cared about from going through what he went through. Eniro took some time to think about this but eventually caved. If Cyprus really thought he had a chance, then Eniro would let him take it.

"Okay, fine. You want to play hero? Then be my guest."

Eniro was getting physically angrier the more and more Cyprus spoke, which showed in the way his eyebrows began to furrow and his teeth began to bare.

"Just know that from now on, everything is on you. If this doesn't work out, Then consider the writing already on the wall.

Eniro made sure that Cyprus understood the weight of trying to help a killer, That trying to help clear the name of someone who's been scribed in blood would come with irreversible repercussions. However, Cyprus was determined to help him find a new purpose in life past the one that fate wrongly granted him. And luckily, he knew exactly where to start.

"I'm not afraid of the risks that will come with it, But I alone can't clear the name of a killer. However, I know some people who can....Ever heard of House Fortemps?"

"What, You mean the highborns down this alleyway?"

Cyprus nodded and stood back up, making a stride out of the alleyway and up the stairs that lead to House Fortemps. Eniro simply adjusted his cloak and followed, trusting the Au Ra but wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.

**12th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**3:33 PM**   
**Mor Dhona**

  
Cid, Biggs, and Wedge all awaited the envoy that would be joining them at the Crystal Tower. Cid watched as the tower gave off a radiant blue glow and the white lights from the inside shot through the towers surface. It was an astonishing sight, but one with much uncovered history that Cid meant to find out the true meaning of. Biggs and Wedge were keeping watch for stragglers or any kind of intruders upon their project, to which Cid would inform them soon enough wouldn't be necessary. The Crystal Tower was a massive Allagan structure that served as a stepping stone for the entire races advancement. It was hidden away during the Sixth Umbral Calamity before being uncovered by archeologists and scientists many moons before Cid had even been born. Now, it was his turn to find out what the empire that thrived on technology and royalty had left behind for Garlond Ironworks to resurface themselves.

"Whoever this Ishgard envoy is, their slower than Dariya. It's been nearly two hours, where are they?"

Cid was plainly upset at the delay of the Ishgard envoy, having been told by Wedge that they should have arrived an hour ago. Biggs rubbed the back of his head while the Lalafell in question stared off at the entrance of the Eight Sentinels. Eight statutes, all of them being accurate renditions of Allagan kings and queens who had once bared the throne of the Crystal Tower. Behind the statues stood the tower itself, And there wasn't a clear way to get in as the statues held up an Aetheric barrier all the way through. As Cid began to doubt the timing and reason of this envoy, a familiar pair of boots came walking over the stone tiles that lead to the Ironworkers trio. This pair of boots belonged to none other than Lord Haurchefont, who was sent on the behalf of Dariya-and to some extent Alphinaud-to assist in the unearthing of the Crystal Tower at the Warrior Of Light's behest. She would have gone herself, but the wards of House Fortemps had called to her unexpectedly beforehand.

"Ah! What a pleasure it is to find you here, Master Garlond. And at the same ends of your companions as well."

Haurchefont would greet the engineer as he and Cid shook hands upon making eye contact.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have relayed the same jest to Biggs and Wedge ere their own arrival to Saint Coinach's, but alas, I truly do have a lot of explaining to do. So...The Crystal Tower...."

Cid began to explain the intricacies and workings of the Crystal Tower to Haurchefont, who had caught on surprisingly well as he explained it. Cid handed the man and linkpearl and an Aether current tracker before leaving the Eight Sentinels. Biggs would follow him as Wedge and Haurchefont were left to scout the outside of the tower for a way in. However, it would come to pass that Wedge's former ailments were true. Someone was watching them, and they had a mind to get into the Crystal Tower under any means necessary.

**12th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**3:39 PM**   
**Ishgard**

  
The energy within House Fortemps told only a part of Ishgard's history within Eorzea. Framed memorabilia hung off the white coated walls of the interior and shone an exceptionally royal feeling within the manor. However, this feeling of pride held dear by the royal house was sundered as two unfamiliar figures entered it's manor. Eniro and Cyprus came in unannounced and unrecognized, but the Au Ra was gifted with a hug from Dariya who had been there for some time after being called back. Alphinaud was there as well, but wouldn't speak until after learning who these two new faces were.

"And supposing of these two, they are...?"

"Well, this guy is Cyprus! You haven't met him yet, but he helped me out in the Praetorium during Operation Archon. I owe this guy my life, Y'know!'

Dariya would explain to Alphinaud who crossed his arms and smiled at the taller man.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Cyprus. I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, but I doubt you haven't heard my name used in one way or another."

Cyprus gave Alphinaud a respectful bow in which he received back a few moments afterward. The man then shifted his gaze down to the only Lalafell in the room, who crossed his arms and sighed reluctantly.

"N. I'm sure you already know my name if you don't live under a rock."

At the mention of his alias, Eniro was met with widened eyes and audible gasps. The mercenary of Ishgard was in the flesh of the highest royal house within the Holy See, and he couldn't care less about how any of them thought of him. A part of himself already knew how they would react.

"Y-you're the mercenary of Ishgard! Who the hell gave you the right to enter our home!?"

"Don't blame me, highborn. Blame dragonboy here who gave me the idea of waltzing in to make amends."

Eniro barked at Artoriel, scoffing once he finished his sentence and looking away angrily. Artoriel was one of the three sons of House Fortemps's highest ward-Count Edmont De Fortemps-and was assigned by his father to guide the Scions Of The Seventh Dawn through the outskirts of Ishgard until they had an idea of what to do. Artoriel shook his head and looked at Edmont who closed his eyes and sighed.

"I wish for anything but the incoherent bickering you two have already engaged in. N, all I seek now are answers to the questions I'm sure everyone here has on their minds. Why are you here?"

Edmont would ask Eniro as the boy took a few steps forward. Dariya and Alphinaud stepped back to give him space while Cyprus crossed his arms and sighed. He would do the talking.

"Let me explain before you get yourself into more trouble, N. I want to give him another chance besides being known as the mercenary of Ishgard. He deserves a shot at turning his life around, and all I want is to see if we can help him do just that. I came to Ishgard from Ul'dah to help the Scions find their footing again, and along the way I met someone who needs that just as much as you guys. So please....consider it. There's more to him than just blood and steel."

Cyprus would vouch for Eniro who sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his ragged brown cloak. He felt embarrassed that someone like him was being put into good light by someone he just met, but he began to assume that this was the only route he could take until the Scions Of The Seventh Dawn found their way again. So, he kept his mouth shut and let Cyprus do whatever talking he needed to do.

"....Hmm..."

Edmont and Alphinaud entered a state of deep thought as Cyprus finished his explanation. Alphinaud seemed a lot more open to the idea of giving Eniro a second chance at life, but Edmont wanted to make sure that no more innocent lives could be lost thanks to a simple idea. There needed to be precautions.

"I shall take your proposal into consideration on his behalf, Cyprus. But let me make one thing very clear."

The Counts attention turned to Eniro.

"If you wish to have even the slightest chance of solace within House Fortemps, then you must cease these senseless killings you intact for a fistful of Gil. You've ruined more lives than helped them, i'm sure of it, and the residents of House Fortemps will not assist a killer who refuses to change. Are we clear?"

" _Crystal_."

Eniro spoke as the room fell into silence there after. He soon turned around and left House Fortemps, the exchange between himself and Edmont getting Dariya to start thinking. He didn't seem like he was being honest...

"For now, we should get you all into newly fit garbs. Wearing the same clothes you escaped Ul'dah with won't help anyone, I fear."

Artoriel would suggest to which Dariya and Alphinaud agreed too with stoic nods. Cyprus groaned and decided to go with them, leaving Count Edmont alone in the living room of the house and giving him some much-needed time to think.

**Two Hours Later**

  
Mainly because of Dariya's picky fashion sense, two hours would pass until the group of three were ready to show their newly furnished clothes and reinvigorated determination to the likes of the Count himself. Edmont watched as Dariya, Cyprus, and Alphinaud came out from the hallway back into the living room. Both men groaned as Dariya seemed more than giddy to show her new look, a look to which Artoriel insulted jokingly.

Let's just say Artoriel won't be waking up anytime soon.

What Cyprus was surprised to see on his way out was his brother Stryker standing beside Edmont, giving his signature shite-eating grin towards the newly clothed trio. Dariya stuck her tongue out at him while Alphinaud gave a respectful bow, leaving Cyprus to simply shake his head at the unannounced arrival of his kin.

Alphinaud was the first to show his new garbs to Edmont, the clothing in question having been knitted by Tataru before she left. The Elezen boy now wore a white tunic covered by a blue coat that split down the middle, alongside a pair of white thigh boots and black gloves. He had a House Leveilleur issued earring on his left ear and redid his hair into a ponytail held by a blue knot. His outfit was made at the behest of an Academian Scholar like himself, and though he wasn't much a fan of change, Alphinaud came to accept the new outfit with an open mind and a metaphorical breath of fresh air.

Dariya's outfit was a lot more open than the others, being a red Uraeus Coat with black accents and an Ishgardian necklace to accompany it. She had black winter fit gloves and black thigh boots alongside a red tonga and what seemed to be a small brown bag on her left hip. In this bag was a map of Ishgard and the major areas surrounding it, a spyglass that could see up to 25,000 meters far, and most importantly, a pair of glasses specifically designed by Dariya just to look cute. She also redid her hair to be longer and more of an auburn color than its old short length and fiery red contrast.

Cyprus on his end was given clothing akin to that of a sky pirate, being fitted with a black and dark gold coat alongside black baggy pants and a pair of Ul'dahn original boots. He had what seemed to be a Garlean issued tear gas canister hanging off of his right hip, with other canisters of the same substance latched onto his belt.

As the newly formed trio of House Fortemps showcased their newly made garbs, Count Edmont chuckled with his hand resting on his cane.

"It seems Mistress Tataru was correct on her assessment with your choice of garb. But now that introductions and a well deserved pair of clothes are out of the question, I would ask you of a....recollective retelling, Dariya."

The Viera turned her head to Edmont and raised an eyebrow.

"What brought you all to Ishgard in the first place? You were brought into House Fortemps at the behest of my son, yes, but....but why?"

As he asked this, Dariya put a hand on her chest while Alphinaud looked down in a sudden state of grievance. These were memories they would both rather not have to explain to anyone, but it was neccessary if the remaining Scions Of The Seventh Dawn were to get anywhere. So, Dariya began to recollect.

"It...It happened just shy of a week's past..."


	4. Recollection Of The Fall

Edmont took the time to consider everything Dariya had spoken, coming to terms with the situation that befell Eorzea's former heroes. As it stood, the Scions were scattered and Ul'dah had fallen, with Ishgard being the only place of refuge that the banquets survivors could seek out. That's when Alphinaud spoke up and decided to shed some light on the events that lead to the banquet in the first place. Specifically on the Garlean Empire.

"And that was how it happened…..Me and Alphinaud ended up in Ishgard at the behest of Cid, found Tataru, and made for House Fortemps through a recommendation from Haurchefaunt. Meanwhile, Thancred and Y'shtola forged their own path towards wherever they are now, and now we're here. To reclaim the lives that we lost. For ourselves, for Eorzea, and for Minfilia."

After Dariya had taken the time to recount what brought herself, Tataru, and Alphinaud to Ishgard, the Academician Scholar spoke up himself in following. 

  
"In the beginning, what prompted the attack on the Garleans   
was the works of a man named Gaius Van Baelsar. He struck when no one else in the Empire had the gall too, and this resulted in such events as the temporary capture of the Scions under his order and the return of Cid, who had supposedly gone missing five years prior. That's when I promptly made it my mission to coordinate Operation Archon, a full scale attack on the Empire which would see their reign on Eorzea halted. Despite certain….complications regarding one of our members, Thancred, the operation was a success and the Empire's grip on the main   
parts of Eorzea were severed. The banquet was meant to celebrate the exact victory we helped to bring about, but….you know how the story goes."

Edmont nodded to Alphinaud and turned his attention back to Dariya, who had her hand on her neck and her gaze face downwards. She thought of Minfilia's kiss and those three words, along with the mental promise she made to set things right. The promise she didn't know if she could keep. As of now, she was no Warrior Of Light. She was just another adventurer like she told Alphinaud. One that got lucky to be blessed by Hydaelyn. That's all she was. Lucky.

"Now that we have been briefed on the reasons you and yours have arrived at Haurchefont's behest, I suppose now is a better time than never to explore the outskirts of Ishgard. Towards the north lies Falcons Nest, where Ishgards Temple Knights reside in full force over the cold wasteland loomed over by the Dusk Vigil. By the south lies Camp Cloudtop, a set of floating islands being spearheaded by the Temple Knights 2nd contingent. As my son Emmanellain isn't present, it would be best if his brother Artoriel lead you all to Falcons Nest for a briefing there on any Dravanian activity. You lot know of the war Ishgard has been locked in with the dragons of Dravania, correct?"

Edmont spoke as all three of the new prospects in front of him nodded, Cyprus deciding to respond with crossed arms over his chest.

"All too well. However, I'd like to think that we've seen more than enough exposition for now. Should you suppose we wait for Artoriel to wake up and take us, my lord?" Cyprus asked.

"Precisely." Edmont responded.

**12th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**5:26 PM**   
**Mor Dhona**

  
"Pray give me time to collect my thoughts and set this straight."

As Haurchefont thought to himself of what to make of Cid's explanation of the Crystal Tower, the chieftain of Garlond Ironworks was hammering away at a device he thought could get them through the Eight Sentinels and into the Crystal Tower. There hadn't been much progress since the excavation of the tower itself started, and being on the frontlines of the operation to get inside took a toll on Cid's mind. A part of him wanted to tell Biggs and Wedge that the operation was called off just so he could get some rest, but he knew his limits, and this wasn't it. He had flown the Warrior Of Light herself through thick and thin to face ungodly threats such as the wind Primal Garuda or the heart of the Garlean Empire itself. Cid Garlond wouldn't stop at some measly tower, no matter how tall or how confusing! He was the chief for a reason, and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty if it meant answers to the questions that the Crystal Tower's very existence raised. He screwed in a bolt there, hammered down a nail here, and was finally done with the newest invention at his own hand. 

"Here we are...Haurchefont, if you will?"

The heir to House Fortemps blinked his eyes opened and gave Garlond a smile, walking over to the man and looking down at what he built. It was the same model and design as a  
communications jammer he used against the Empire some time ago, but was built with a completely different function in mind.

"And what do I make of this, pray tell?"

Haurchefont asked as Cid took the contraption and put it on the ground in front of the Eight Sentinels. 

"This bad boy can convert pure energy into Aether, and fire it out as a projectile to pierce right through certain surfaces. One particular surface being this invisible barrier in our way. If we can somehow extract energy from this barrier in tune with the machine, then we can use it to fire the energy right back and get ourselves inside!"

Haurchefont took some time to consider what Cid proposed. He knew little and less about invisible barriers and aetheric conversion, but to him, the idea at least sounded plausible enough to work. So, with a nod, Haurchefont gave Cid a pat on the back.

"As someone who isn't well versed in the intricacies of Aether and machines, I must say, this is probably your least complicated invention yet!"

Cid responded with a grin which made Haurchefont chuckle, taking his hand off Cid's back and crossing his arms. The engineer gave his newest creation a look of hope, wondering if this was just crazy enough to work. 

"Before trying anything, It will need a name…..Ah! The AEC. The Aetheric Energy Converter."

Cid nodded at the newly named creation before punching his palm, fired up at the thought of opening the Tower and figuring out just what it was that Revenant's Toll contracted him and his own for. And with someone like Lord Haurchefont Greystone by his side, nothing could stand in the way of him and Ironworks discovering what could be a realm-shaking discovery. 

That's when he heard a voice he'd prefer to never hear again.

"Saying it has been a spell would be an understatement, Garlond."

"...Nero."

From behind the Ironworks engineer and knight of the royal house came along Nero Tol Scaeva. He was the person that Wedge had a feeling was watching them, and it turned out that Wedge's suspicions couldn't be anymore detrimental. Nero and Cid grew up in an academy under Garlean rule many years ago, but Nero was always outshined by Garlond because of his upbringing and natural talents. So, when the operation to take down the Empire struck, Nero was thought to be gone for good. Until now.

"What manner of reason would you have to be here!? Be my guest and stake your claim, but I am sure that whatever you speak will grant me nothing but more and more reason to dismiss you from this place."

Cid turned to face Nero and grit his teeth in anger, obviously seething at the idea that the person who stabbed him in the back during the fall of Castrum Meridianum would arrive as if he didn't have a plan. Cid knew Nero all too well.

"Well, if you must be so nasty about it, I suppose getting to the point is in your best interest. Frankly, there shall be no need for that pitiful excuse of technology in this endeavor, dear Garlond, for i have a much more efficient way of entering the Crystal Tower."

Nero would speak with the utmost confidence, earning a low growl from Cid and a raised eyebrow from Haurchefont. 

"Well? What is it?" The knight asked.

"Something that you may be all the more familiar with, my lord. Pray, do you know of the commodity of white auracite?"

"Hmm….sadly, I do not. Prithee will you-"

"But we do."

From behind Nero, two new faces showed up at the same time as he. These two were members of the excavation team contracted alongside Ironworks to open the Crystal Tower. One a Miqo'te and one a Roegadyn, they both were ready and willing to hear out what Nero said in earnest. These two were none other than G'raha Tia and Rammbroes. Nero groaned in annoyance. 

"Ugh...can't I just have at least _one_ moment?"


	5. Diverging From The Past

The sudden appearance of Nero Tol Scaeva had spun the mission of opening the Crystal Tower out of control, only bringing with it more questions than answers. He began to explain himself and his plan with the aforementioned white auracite, and Cid was already tired of listening to the guy who tried to kill him a year prior to where they were now. However, he couldn't doubt that Nero had promise where it mattered, so as much as it pained him to do so, Cid kept his mouth shut and let Nero elaborate on his previous proposition.

"As you may know, the properties of white auracite allow one to trap the very Aether from a concentrated point into its shell. This point of origin could be from one's soul such as a living person, or from a specific area outside of its own bounds. If you lot haven't caught on yet, I plan to use a surplus of white auracite to capture the Aether extracted by the AEC and get you all into the tower..."

Nero spoke as he raised a finger to show he wasn't finished yet. Cid took some time to think about what he said, picking apart his offer piece by piece and finding a hole in his plan. Garlond Ironworks had orders to enter the Crystal Tower and find out what's inside, nothing more and nothing less. But something didn't seem quite right about Nero's "ultimatum". He wasn't a member of Garlond Ironworks, and sure as hell wasn't contracted by some outside source to assist in the excavation. So why did he seem so keen all of a sudden to open the Towers gates? Luckily for him, Cid would get his answer soon enough.

"...On one condition. When we enter that tower, any and all pieces of Allagan technology that you and your excavator cronies find will belong to me when you exit. There are things in there that eons old, some even older! Giving up a chance like this to outmatch Garlond would be on the cusp of madness, wouldn't you agree?"

Nero shot Cid a grin that he knew all too well, responding with a cross of his arms and a verbal grimace. For as much as he's done to torment him and his own, Cid couldn't bring himself to fully hate Nero. He wondered if it was the fact that they grew up in a Garlean academy together, or if it was because him and Nero shared the same interest in technology and the workings of what could very well be the future of Eorzea. Cid didn't know what it was himself, and personally, couldn't care less as to what the answer was. He groaned and kept his gaze on his old rival, raising a brow with doubt plastering itself on his features.

"And how exactly do you plan on finding this white auracite? It's not exactly an Eorzean commodity, Nero. I thought you knew better."

That's when G'raha Tia spoke up.

"Why ask him when you can ask me?"

The Miqo'te flashed a smile at the Garlean, pushing some hair out of his face to reveal his left sanguine eye. The same exact colored eye Admes had.

"My father once told me that the last traces of Allagan blood flows through this eye, and if that tower holds answers to what exactly could be behind it, then I'll find them. We all have our reasons for going inside, and I'll make sure we all get what we're looking for."

"G'raha, you don't have to take up arms at every mention of a potential answer you know."

"I know. But I wouldn't be G'raha Tia if I didn't, now would I Cid?"

Cid chuckled and shook his head before looking back at the tower glistening above them, his gaze being joined by everyone else around him.

"I guess you're right. We don't know what's in there, but whatever it is, It's got a big storm coming."

**12th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**5:45 PM**   
**Ishgard**

  
It didn't take long for Eniro to surmise exactly what his life had become in the span of 2 hours. Just like that, he was given an opportunity to show all of Ishgard that he wasn't as horrible as he was made out to be. That behind the senseless killings and the cold demeanor of N was a man who simply wanted to be a person again. Not someone following the laws of a corrupt code or doing things out of necessity that could well get him in the nearest gaol. As much as he disliked being spoken for by someone he met just 2 hours ago, Eniro thought it best to keep his mouth shut for the now. It was the safest way he could go about gaining the trust of the formerly praised Scions Of The Seventh Dawn, while also maintaining his N moniker without drawing too much attention outside of the people who already knew who he was. Which, thankfully enough, wasn't many.

"And here I thought you would've run away with your tail between your legs. What's keeping you, rogue?"

As much as Eniro would rather spend his time thinking rather than talking, it seemed certain things couldn't be helped in the face of change. From behind the Lalafell came Stryker, who exited House Fortemps upon being informed of the group's planned foray into Falcons Nest. The potential danger of running into dragons along with the fact that none of them knew what they were getting themselves into excited the Monk a lot more than it should have, and to Eniro's plight, this meant he'd start talking and wouldn't shut up for a while.

"A chance like this is all I've got now. Running away wouldn't do me any good."

"Not like anything good will come out of it."

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

Stryker took a seat beside Eniro on the stairs leading to the front door, turning his head to face the shorter male with his arms resting on his knees and a shit eating grin on his face. Eniro didn't look too happy at what Stryker said, and that's exactly what he wanted.

"Unlike my brother, I can see you for who you really are. You say you want to change, but do you really expect this to go anywhere? You'll just end up back in Ishgard's slums with more blood on your hands, and we'll be right back where we started."

The monk surmised to Eniro's distaste, his words pricking the ears of the Lalafell and causing him to grimace towards the hyur beside him.

"Don't talk like you know me. Just stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine."

"Is that advice or is that a threat?"

"I'll _make_ it a threat if you don't shut the hell up."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows with malic in his gaze, this only serving to give Stryker a good laugh before he stood to his feet.

"Don't push your luck. If it weren't for Cyprus, you'd be asleep somewhere behind a dumpster. Fittingly enough, it's where people like you belong. Murderer."

Stryker simply rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance, not having a care in the world about Eniro's supposed "threat." At his current level, Eniro was nothing but dirt underneath Stryker's foot, so the monk wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Whatever you say."

He then turned his gaze away from the rogue and walked off into Ishgard, leaving House Fortemps and finally giving Eniro time to think.

"Hmph...."

His left hand tightened around something in his pocket. He looked down for a moment and closed his eyes in reflection, a certain figure appearing over and over again in his mind.

"Cordelia...I wonder where you are now.."

What he had in his hand was a pink locket with an image inside, this image showing Eniro sharing a hug with an Au Ri girl wearing that of a Red Mage's outfit and black blindfold over her eyes. Who she was was a story only Eniro had to know, but where she was now was something he still desperately wanted to find out. However, he couldn't dwell on the fact she was gone, as he now had a job to do and a new goal in mind.

Now began his last chance for redemption. Eniro's last chance to finally become himself again.

**12th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**6:00 PM**   
**Gridania**

  
In the span of one week, life changed forever for what used to be the Scions Of The Seventh Dawn.

Yda, Papalymo, Minfilia, and Urianger all went missing in the midst of Ul'dah's fall, and this caused an unkempt fire of intrigue to spark in the heart of one Y'shtola Rhul. She and Thancred escaped Thanalan and had settled down in the Twelveswood, trying their best to be as discreet as possible and keep a low profile in Gridania. The Miqo'te Conjurer insisted that herself and Thancred work together to find their friends once this all blew over, and she even appointed a close ally of the Scions to assist them in this endeavor. That ally was none other than Krile Mayer Baldesion, A Sharlayan envoy and friend of Minfilia's who was the only person Y'shtola could trust with the task of tracking down the lost Scions. Although Thancred was their main source of reconnaissance, Krile was always 10 steps ahead of the rogue, and those 10 steps would be just one of the many factors that Y'shtola needed to rely on if the Scions were to ever reunite.

Standing outside the amphitheater in the middle of Old Gridania was Y'shtola herself, a brown cloak over her head and a newly built staff given to her by Krile on her back. She stood there in silence, watching as children and adults alike froliced among the amphitheater without a care in the world. That happiness, that undying joy...It was what she had once felt. Something she hadn't felt since the Scions fell apart.

"Are you going to keep moping or are we gonna get somewhere?"

A familiar voice asked her from behind. Turning her head to face the owner of said voice, it turned out to be Thancred who was walking alongside Krile in search of Y'shtola. They both noticed easily how much the fall of the Scions changed her, but Thancred thought it best to leave her to her thoughts for now.

"Who said I was moping?"

The conjurer smiled and turned to face her rogue friend.

"If spending my time thinking about the events of last week counts as moping, then I'm sure you two have been moping this whole time as well."

"Well, there's not much we can do but think. At least, not until you start moving."

Thancred shrugged and shook his head jokingly, the interaction between himself and Y'shtola causing Krile to giggle. Even at a time like this, seeing these two at least getting along well made her happy.

"It seems some things never change with the senior members of the Scions, hmm?"

The Lalafellin girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Y'shtola with a soft smile.

"I was able to find a lead on Urianger while traveling here from Dravania. However, I'm not too sure it'd be safe to talk about it here. Especially with all this commotion going on about Kan-E-Senna disappearing, there's not alot in Gridania that goes unheard nowadays..."

Thancred and Y'shtola took a look around Gridania after hearing what Krile had to say, seeing residents gossiping and whispering outside of the amphitheater about recent events. It seemed to them that Krile was right.

"Well, I suppose you have the right of it. Let us be off, then."

Thancred led Y'shtola and Krile off to the inn in New Gridania where they would discuss the supposed whereabouts of Urianger. At the very least, things were looking up for them. All they needed was to find the Scions, then find Daryia.

**12th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**6:24 PM**   
**The Umbral Isles**

  
"It's been 3 days since we started this pointless charade, And you're still this persistent? Why do you defend the location of the tower so? It's **USELESS** to the Alliance!"

Another slug across the face put a third bruise on Kan-E-Senna, but she still wouldn't give up. She still wouldn't betray everyone by letting this man know where the tower was. Admes was right on the fact that the Eorzean Alliance weren't too worried about the remnants of the Crystal Tower, but knowing that a man like Admes was out to find it, and considering all he had done to take Kan-E-Senna prisoner up to this point, she wouldn't dare think of what he could do with the power of the Allagan Empire in his hands. So, she wouldn't let him have it, no matter how much more pain she had to endure.

"No...No matter how little we may rely on the secrets of ancient Allag, I refuse to put everybody i care about in danger by granting you access to its pow-"

The woman's words were replaced with a yelp of pain as a dagger was stabbed straight into her knee. Admes was sick and tired of her excuses, and wouldn't mind killing Kan-E-Senna here and now if it meant finding the Crystal Tower. However, it didn't, so he had to keep this up.

_"_ _AAAAH! ACK-AAAAHHHH!"_

She grit her teeth and screamed out in pain as Admes twisted the knife where it was in her leg, anger and fire appearing in his eyes.

"Look at you. Groveling at my feet, soon to be begging for mercy from this pain. You're nothing, Elder Seedseer. You've never been anything. All you are is a glorified priestess who got lucky enough to be chosen by the idiots of the Twelveswood as their leader. If you truly wish to defend Eorzea and bring about its salvation, I'm sure that staying alive would be in your best interest."

"I will not submit to you!"

"...Hmph. Persistent worm."

Admes grabbed his rifle from his bag and hit Kan-E-Senna right in her temple, knocking the Elder Seedseer out and groaning in annoyance.

"Jeez...."

He then put a hand to his ear and activated his Linkpearl.

"Alenka. Whatever pace you're moving at, pick it up. She still hasn't budged, And to be frank, we don't have much time..."

That's when he paused and gave a slight smirk.

"But it's not like time is against us, now is it?"


	6. Sundering Of Fate

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**9:14 AM**   
**Falcons Nest**

  
An airship would land upon the icey grounds of Falcon's Nest, docking itself at the southern entrance of the Temple Knights 2nd contingent in Coerthas. This location would be one of the two that the Scions would scourge through at the behest of House Fortemps, and something about their current situation excited the Viera who led everyone out of the ship's hull. Dariya exited the airship with a grin on her face and a giggly chirp from her parted lips, followed by Alphinaud and Cyprus who watched Artoriel step off of the ship forthwith. The last person to leave the ship was Eniro, who kept his ragged brown cloak on his person and his ever concealing hood over his face. Stryker was offered to come along as well by his brother, but the former expressed to the latter how little he could care before going his own way. Now, with their arrival in Falcon's Nest harboring a small sense of determination in the group, they would stride forward into the encampment with curiosity on their minds. 

Stride right into Tataru, that is.

Simply put, The Lalafellin girl had gone off to find a way to get stronger. She kept telling herself day in and day out that sooner or later, the Scions Of The Seventh Dawn will be relegated to nothing but fighting and she would be rendered useless to their cause. So, she left for Falcon's Nest to find some type of starting point in her journey, and that starting point came in the form of a woman named Lucia. Lucia was the head assistant to the Lord Commander Ishgard's Temple Knights, and was the first person Tataru went to for pointers. It would be an understatement to say that she was intimidating, as the second she reared her head to the envoys of House Fortemps, Cyprus felt a chill run down his spine.

"Ah, Artoriel. I'd be better off knowing firsthand that you would bring guests to my contingent. One of them I have had the pleasure of meeting alongside my Lord Commander in the past."

Lucia gave a respectful bow to Dariya, who bowed back in the same manner. Despite the events that occurred in Ul'dah prior to the Scions arrival in Ishgard, Lucia and Dariya had gotten to know each other quite well despite this, same with Alphinaud.

"Guests would be an understatement, dear Lucia. Beside me stand the Warrior Of Light and her companions who are the acting envoys of House Fortemps. They formally requested a tour of Ishgard's most prominent outskirts, so I happily obliged and brought them here to Falcon's Nest. My brother Emmanellain isn't present for the now, so it lies to me to do the heavy lifting. As always…"

Artoriel gave a half hearted sigh as Lucia introduced herself to Cyprus and Eniro, the former being as open and respectful as possible (out of fear), while the latter simply gave a "Hi." And turned his head away. After the introductions, over to the group came Tataru, which came as a surprise to both Dariya and Alphinaud.

"It is a pleasure to see you Tataru, but please enlighten me on your being here."

Alphinaud requested as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the Scion secretary. She looked right back up at him and gave a grin that could only spell trouble. What did she do this time?

"I may or may not have "borrowed" a ship from outside of Ishgard to get here-"

" _You stole an Ishgardian aircraft!?_ "

"That's not important right now, Alphinaud!"

Tataru explained her reasoning and motives for coming to Falcon's Nest, that of which got Alphinaud thinking about Tataru's potential as a warrior.

"Are you sure this is the path you wish to walk, Tataru?"

The boy would ask with a hand on his chin and a palm on his right hip. Tataru almost immediately gave her answer, which caught Alphinaud off guard.

"Of course this is what I want! Sure, I may be good at what I do now, but crunching numbers and signing paperwork isn't gonna save lives, Alphinaud. And before you say anything-"

That's when she turned her attention to Dariya. 

"I know how my past attempts at being a Summoner and a miner went, but making mistakes is what helps people learn. And I'm not giving up until I find _something_ that I can work with! Not this time and not again!"

In the past, Tataru had had this same revelation but on a scale much smaller than what she had ambitioned now. She had joined the Summoners guild at one point in the past but couldn't make anything of it, and the same went for being a miner at Revenant's Toll. Dariya was present for both of these instances, which made her skeptical at how well this third attempt could go. However, this got Dariya thinking. What exactly did Tataru want to be?

"Well, no matter the ambition, I will not try and stop you. Just make sure to take care of yourself throughout, for both yours and my sake."

Alphinaud crouched to Tataru's height and placed a hand atop her head, ruffling the girl's hair and feigning a giggle from her parted lips. He smiled at her and stood up again, facing Lucia along with the others.

"I've taken the liberties of training Tataru under the same regiment of that of a Temple Knight, and she has been coming on fairly…..Problematic, yes, but there has been ample progress made in her training. If she succeeds, she could very well become the first Lalafell to lace up a pair of boots within the Temple Knights."

She would comment on Dariya's amusement, who believed in Tataru every step of the way despite her skepticism.

"Well, I shall pray for her success under your tutelage. However, it would seem a tour is in order?" 

"That would be correct, Master Alphinaud."

With that, Lucia led the 5 of them into Falcon's Nest as Tataru was left to her own devices. However, she couldn't help but notice something off about the gaze in Dariya's eyes. Whatever it was, she couldn't figure out, but she would make sure to consult the Warrior Of Light after their return. It was her job, after all.

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**9:22 AM**   
**Gridania**

  
The city-state of Gridania had been around for almost as long as Eorzea itself has, and in this time, it had gained a reputation for being the home of newly bred adventurers and starry-eyed scholars that become the very heroes to be told of in ancient Fae. From the peaceful atmosphere that it radiated into the Twelveswood to it's luscious foliage that clashed with the bright blue sky, the Elder Seedseer had led Gridania into an age of everlasting peace in it's most dire of times. Heroes hale and whole would come to the aid of Eorzea's most bountiful state in an attempt to be known as the heroes told in Fae, and this time wasn't any different. 

"You said you had information on Urianger, correct? Now would be the best time for you to elaborate as there are no prying ears in the vicinity like earlier."

Thancred sat in a rocky wooden chair by the window of his comrades room, his head rested on his right hand and his legs crossed one over the other. Y'shtola sat beside Krile on the edge of one of the three's beds, her ears pricking up at Thancred's mention of information before her gaze changed to face the Lalafell seated beside her. Still in her signature animal eared yellow coat, Krile's eyes looked before both Y'shtola and Thancred as she turned her head to face the window.

"Before I go any further, I wish to speak on the matter that Urianger is the only person who I am aware wasn't at the banquet. This makes finding his general location harder to ascertain, but also narrows down any suspicions we could have of where the other Scions could be residing. With this in mind, I bring you to what I know of his whereabouts at present. Though nothing is confirmed, I have reason to believe that Urianger had escaped Thanalan and made for Revenant's Toll."

"Revenant's Toll...the adventurer hotspot within Mor Dhona?"

Krile nodded to Thancred's question and turned her head back to Y'shtola, who placed a hand on her cheek and lost herself in thought. 

"What reason would he have to go there? For all intents and purposes, Revenant's Toll is like a second home to those who thrive in the wake of opportunity. I don't see why that would be an option for Urianger."

Y'shtola opened her pale green eyes and her gaze shifted to that of Thancred, clearly being just as confused as she was and not being able to make sense of Krile's proposition. 

"I traveled to Thanalan at the first mention of the Scion's disappearance from a fellow colleague, and I couldn't find a single trace of any of the Archon's besides that of Urianger. Every lead I gathered led me back to Revenant's Toll in one way or another."

"And what were these said leads?" Thancred interjected.

"A sudden influx of respondent Aether, the potential sighting of new Primals, and the recent involvement of Garlond Ironworks with their newly assigned task of unlocking the Crystal Tower."

"The Crystal Tower…..I've heard naught but tales of the phenomenon in books detailing Allagan history. Does Urianger know something we don't?"

There was silence in the room for a moment. Y'shtola pondered quietly to herself at the thought of Urianger keeping secrets from them, while Thancred picked at his brain in an attempt to disprove this. Urianger wouldn't keep something this important from them, especially not with all of them scattered across Eorzea and three of their own still missing in action. Right? Krile spoke up after a few minutes. She shook her head and gave the two Scions a determined look that wasn't very common of her.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure that Urianger knows what's best for this situation. However mysterious he may be…"

Krile crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes in deep reflection. She had all of this information, all of this evidence, and it didn't make any sense as to why Urianger would have connections with Revenant's Toll. What if he really was hiding something? What would this mean?

But more importantly, where was he _now_?

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**9:35 AM**   
**The Wanderer's Palace**

  
Upon entering the age old temple crawling with Tonberry folk and Ixali followers, G'raha Tia had seemed to get a little too excited at the thought of traversing a place like the Wanderer's Palace. He had only heard adventurer’s tales of how the palace was looked at as a true test of an adventurer's mettle, a one stop shop for all things dangerous that anybody with enough guts-and enough want for glory-could traverse by themselves or with a trusted party to see how they’d fair. G'raha had to keep his mind on the mission and not on the prize however, as he was only there in the first place to acquire a crystal of white auracite, which would allow Nero and Cid to hopefully come to a compromise and unlock the Crystal Tower. So, the Miqo'te set out, braving the halls and the stairways of the all but forgotten temple with caution in the wind and a grin on his face. However, while traveling, he noticed the lack of opposition from the palace residence.

Not a single tonberry or Ixal in sight.

Nobody was there to stop him from treading on their territory, and this got the boy thinking. Were they all out doing something else? No, they couldn't have been so dense as to leave the entire palace unguarded, could they? He didn't see the logic in it, and began to suspect that it was a trap. Hundreds and hundreds of Tonberries and Ixal, all crowding one room and just waiting for G'raha Tia to take the wrong turn or misstep. It made the Allagan's skin crawl, and with this notion in mind, he changed his everlasting grin to a serious furrow of the eyebrows as he placed a hand on his bow, treading carefully and quietly from this point forward. 

"I'd be a fool to think it this easy, but I'd at least like some company...Though, the thought of Nero yelling in my ear about going this way and that sounds a lot less pleasant than the sounds of silence."

G'raha spoke to himself with a rightfully annoyed sigh, stopping in his tracks as he came across a room that made one of his ears twitch in curiosity.

"Hmm? Ah, and what do we have...here?"

What he happened across was a room full of gears, switches, rails, and a whole lot of steam. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from what the palace had already shown him, but something about this area in particular gave him a giddy feeling of exploration. Hell, the white auracite he's looking for could very well be in this room! At the front of the room-which was surprisingly spacious besides the grinding of the gears and the steam pouring through its base-was a flat screen coated in all black. It sat there as if preparing to project something, instead of waiting for someone to turn it on. Though, with this, G'raha began to wonder again….why was this going so smoothly? 

"...There!"

G'raha Tia spun himself around and put up his guard in the direction of the room's entrance, pressing his feet into the ground as a blade came crashing onto his bow with full force. There in front of him stood another Miqo'te, a female, wearing a brown cloak with a large greatsword in her hands and her yellow eyes dashing across the room in a state of panic. As it turns out, Alenka had followed G'raha to the palace and wanted to make sure that when they both entered, only she would be walking out. For Admes's sake.

"You are _not_ a Tonberry!"

G'raha Tia shoved the woman with the blunt end of his bow, striking at her with precise and quick swings which were blocked by Alenka's greatsword. Knowing that he couldn't match her up close, the man performed a jumping backstep and reached his left hand to grab an arrow after making space. He landed on the ground after backstepping and flanked right, firing one arrow after the other at her as each arrow either missed thanks to her own agility or was blocked by her greatsword's strength, and once he paused for just a moment to re-evaluate his situation, Alenka dashed forward and swung her greatsword at him hard, his bow not being able to take the force of the swing and his entire right side being cleaved by the weapon. Alenka let her sword fall to her hip momentarily, bringing it up and slashing all the way past his midsection to his chest.

"AGH!" G'raha Tia cried as he was shot back by the greatsword's force. Catching himself and landing feet first on the wall behind him, the man grit his teeth and wiped his brow as an all too familiar glint flashed in his left eye. He grabbed another arrow from the quiver resting on his back and loaded it into his bow, doing a front flip off of the wall behind him and firing at Alenka. Once he fired, he ran a few feet closer to her and fired again, then again, then again. He repeated this tactic for a short time until he was close enough to physically strike, dodging the surprisingly fast swings of Alenka's weapon and using her sword as a booster to get into the air. He charged his arrow and fired it right at Alenka's right shoulder, getting a clean pierce right through it as the other Miqo'te growled and stumbled backwards. G'raha Tia landed a good distance away and placed his hand on the ground beneath him, closing both of his eyes as the boy's heartbeat could be heard ringing in his own ears. He waited, and waited, and waited until finding an opportunity to strike once again, catching an attack from Alenka who casted Stalwart Soul and shot beams of darkness ahead of her in a straight line. G'raha Tia formed his hand into a claw and brought it up to his face in a swift motion, a sudden wall of rock and granite forming ahead of him that effectively blocked the dark beams.

"The absorption of Primals isn't _all_ we can do with the blood of princess Salina!" 

He would call out before pulling his arm back and thrusting it forward. Upon this action occurring, rocks and debris would fly straight at Alenka in an overwhelming fashion, one which caused her to cast Blackest Night and get on the defensive for the first time in this scuffle. Then, the debris stopped flying. Alenka took this time to collect herself and stance back up. 

"Just know now that hiding amongst the debris won't do you any good. I came with the intention of keeping you from leaving, and I _will_ do just that."

She treaded lightly as she walked forward with her weapon at the ready, shifting her gaze across the room as she got closer and closer to her opponent's position. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an arrow exploded into the ground from beneath the ground which caught Alenka's attention, prompting her to turn around and lock her eyes onto what she thought was G'raha Tia.

"What the hell-!?"

From under her came up G'raha Tia himself, bursting through the floor and firing one, fully charged up shot from his bow straight into Alenka's chest. The arrow sent her up and crashing into the ceiling, causing more granite and debris to fall from above which incidentally hit G'raha Tia in the right shoulder.

He'd feel that in the morning. 

Alenka now lied on the ground in a pain induced stupor, having hit her head on the ceiling above her and being knocked out cold upon hitting the floor. G'raha Tia had effectively won this bout.

"Huff...Huff…Well, I may have suffered an arm injury and a sense of lost pride for being caught unawares, but I appreciate the spot of training you've just given me. Beautifully done!"

G'raha chuckled as his cheeks lit up in a happy smile, turning his head back to the flat screen in front of him which was surprisingly unscathed during the two's fight. Then suddenly, it turned on. The view of the screen came from cameras in every corner of Revenant's Toll, watching and scouting as the adventurers and residents of the area went about their lives in peace. That's when G'raha Tia looked back at Alenka and saw that the Miqo'te girl wasn't there. Instead, she had awoken and made her way to the screen's terminal while G'raha was distracted, pressing a large red button in its center and grinning madly. 

In that moment, G'raha Tia had never felt such fear run over him. 

Revenant's Toll had gone up in flames, explosions and flashes of orange and white careening the streets and even effectively destroying the Aetheryte residing in it. Almost every single building was destroyed as fast as the explosions went off, and the Allagan Miqo'te came to soon realize that he had been played for a fool and Alenka only came to stall him. Placing two fingers on his ear, G'raha activated his linkpearl and practically screamed into it in a panicked state.

" ** _CID! CID!! REVENANT'S TOLL, IT'S_** -"

He lost connection as soon as he made it. On the outside, by Saint Coinach's Find and alongside the rest of Ironworks, Cid looked on in fear and dismay as Revenant's Toll was destroyed from the ground up right in front of his eyes. He could only muster two words.

"......Oh gods."


	7. Nevermore

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**9:46 AM**   
**The Dusk Vigil**

  
There comes a point in every man's life where time becomes a reminder. A reminder that nothing lasts forever. The thought of a constantly moving and soon to be fleeting rule of humanity, told through the constructs made by man to chronicle that which has been lost and what is soon to fade away. Though, at a point, on the other end of the spectrum, time could become what man desires most. Soon, it turns from how much of it they wish would pass to what little they have to hold onto. doing whatever they can to forsake the inevitable of It's nearing end. It drives them, empowers them as a race and even further as a being for whatever they grasp for. In this case, that was the side of things for the likes of the Warrior of Light and her companions forthwith, as they tread through the history-worn and battle-broken halls of Coerthas's own Dusk Vigil. Led by Lucia to the outskirts of Falcon's Nest and through to the gates that held the Vigil's history in an un-easing darkness, the group of six made their way to its core as it seemed like there was nowhere else they could go within the keep. Alphinaud spoke up in protest to this juncture, which admittedly got a chuckle out of Cyprus.

"I would much more prefer a crossroads than a dead end." The Elezen boy spoke.

"What did you expect? A keep is a keep, no matter its purpose. Not like it's gonna get any bigger by us staring at a wall and begging it too."

Cyprus replied as a smirk crossed onto his face. That's when he noticed a bead of sweat travel down the side of Alphinaud's head.

"Well, it's just that, um.…"

Lucia crossed her arms over her chest and couldn't help but grin at the boy's clear distress, deciding to speak up before he could finish.

"You've heard the tales of the dead wandering these halls, have you Alphinaud?"

That's when the distress became blatantly clear to the five that accompanied him. For being such a well-kempt Scholar of high regard, Alphinaud was deathly afraid of ghosts. More the undead than anything else.

" **N-no!** Well, yes, but nothing of the sort is guaranteed here, Lucia, I assure you!"

"If anything, I should be the one reassuring you."

"N-nonsense!"

He blurted out, another bead of sweat trailing down his head. Cyprus and Lucia both snickered at the boy while the Au Ra ruffled his hair, getting an annoyed huff out of him and a dismissive glance to the side. However, he knew that their words were merely in jest. 

Well, mostly in jest.

Dariya meanwhile couldn't keep herself from exploring every nook and cranny of the Vigil, gazing and poking at anything and that seemed remotely interesting to the Viera. She convinced Eniro to come along with her for her search, in which she would end up finding something of particular interest. Something that only Cyprus knew would keep her mind racing for hours, maybe even days, if Eniro didn't pull her from it's premises.

A library.

Chock-full of information regarding those who once resided in the Dusk Vigil itself, Dariya was as happy as can be and had to be scolded by her Lalafell companion to not take anything with her once they left. Though he seemed to resent the idea of staying in Ishgard any longer than he had too, "N" couldn't help but find enjoyment at the sight of Dariya scouring for secrets better left behind lock and key in the Vigil's chambers. It reminded him of a time where he himself had as much freedom as her unwavering smile made seem like she had. Her being happy made him happy. 

Or, at least, what Eniro saw as being such. 

"Never thought you'd be a history buff, Dariya."

"Don't count it out just because it's not obvious! Cyprus can tell you all about the lengths I've gone too to find out more about Eorzea."

Dariya would comment while her hands shuffled through rows and rows of literature, lined up neatly and accordingly throughout the shelves they were placed on. Albeit dusty and obviously aged for the worst, some of the books either crumbled away upon her touch or refused to even open at all. That was until the Viera traced her nails down the side of a specific cover that piqued her interest. 

_"The Warrior Of Light: Refuge In An Old Era."_

As she read the title, Dariya's eyes glimmered with a newfound sense of enlightenment while her already prevalent smirk changed into that of a full-on grin. She pulled the book from it's shelf and blew the dust off of its cover before setting it down onto a nearby table. Eniro, purely out of curiosity, waddled along after her and hopped up into a chair with his gaze now fixated on the book as well.

"What's so special about this one?"

He asked, getting an almost immediate response out of Dariya which admittedly caught him off guard.

"Are you kidding me!? This is an actually restored, intact copy of the Warrior's Of Light Refuge!"

"And that is what, exactly?"

"Stories of the first ever Warrior Of Light!"

Eniro would audibly groan as he heard this, confident in the fact that his ears weren't ready for Dariya to begin spouting some history mumbo jumbo that he wouldn't understand. However, Dariya's only concern as of now was reading-and telling-the tale of Hydaelyn's first blessed son to anyone who would listen. And that "anyone", reluctantly enough, was Eniro. He watched with his arms crossed over his chest as she flipped the books front cover open and began to read.

" _In a time when all lay shrouded in Darkness, a prophesied hero rose to deliver the world from it's doom. Fighting in the name of the Light, the hero styled himself it's foot soldier. And thus did he come to be known as the Warrior of Light. Curiously, in the centuries that followed, other heroes appeared who claimed the selfsame epithet, despite sharing no discernable connection with their predecessors. And in time, Warrior of Light came to be a name accorded to all men and women of uncommon skill and valor."_

"Is that...it? Seems like a bland description for a realm restoring hero if you ask me."

Eniro said, rolling his shoulders adjustingly as his eyes stayed glued to the image beside the text. In the book lies a picture of the supposed first Warrior of Light, capped in blues and golds with a glowing sword and shield to their arms. They stood atop a grayscale hill with the sun beaming down before them, as if granting them the light as a gift for their deeds. It got Eniro curious, but not too curious to where he'd start thinking about things he didn't know. And quite frankly, things he had no interest in knowing. At least not for now.

"Well, remember, this is only the first Warrior of Light to ever conceive themselves as so. There's been a bunch of others after him that did a lot bigger and better things, I just know it!"

"Dariya, going back to the source won't tell us everything, It'll only tell us how it all started."

"Exactly!"

As a groan escaped from Eniro's lips and a light giggle left Dariya's, an influx of debris came barreling down the hallway that led back to Alphinaud and Cyprus from seemingly out of nowhere. Both the rogue and the dancer jumped in surprise, as more and more pieces of the building itself   
were shot down the hallway with the roof even beginning to cave in. Dariya grabbed her chakrams and cut a path through the flinging rock to their friends, looking back to watch as Eniro hastily followed with a hand pulling at his hood to keep it from falling. The both of them eventually got back to the statue room, a giant circular room on the edge of the Dusk Vigil that led outside into the snowy flats that the group had entered from. Before the Viera and Lalafell lied their friends, Lucia stood with her sword and shield at the ready while a humongous shadow loomed over the stone-walled room. In this shadow formed wings, and out of it came a hawk-no, a Griffin-larger in size than any monster they had ever faced and landing before the knighted women with a screech of pure rancor and malic. In that moment, Dariya turned to face Eniro who had his daggers clenched into his palms, already two steps ahead of the Warrior Of Light and realizing quickly that in times like this, the only choice they had was to fight.

"...Well, Here we go!" 

Dariya proclaimed, taking both chakrams in hand yet again and making a dash for the Griffin, followed by Eniro who stepped into the shadows with a quick lunge to take after Dariya's lead. Needless to say, "eventful" was an understatement to describe the day of the Scions Of The Seventh Dawn. Or at least, what remained of them.

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**9:55 AM**   
**Mor Dhona**

  
Upon making their way into Revenant's Toll from the freezing cold wastes of Coerthas's Central Highlands, the group of Thancred, Y'shtola, and Krile had seemed to arrive at the apex of the small town's destruction. Buildings, burning at the hinges and falling on their sides as the streets below them crumbled. People, scattering from their homes as dark clouds alight with steam and flame began to loom overhead. Some streets ran red with the blood of civilians, while others had survivors at the doorstep of Hydaelyn's gates. At a glance, it had seemed like all was lost, and one thing that was for sure was that the three Scions were far too late.

"By the Twelve…Y-Y'shtola, Krile! Assist any civilians who are still alive! Leave finding Urianger to-"

Before Thancred could give the order and break away into Revenant's Toll, Krile stopped him with a simple grab of the hand and smiled up at the jaded rogue.

"No, you stay behind and help Y'shtola. The whole reason I'm here is to find Urianger, isn't it?

The Lalafell winked at the man before running off herself, leaving a rather disappointed Thancred and an on edge Y'shtola to both leap into action and do what they do best: save lives.

As she traversed through the burning remnants of Revenant's Toll, the effects of the heat surrounding Krile began to take a toll on her vision, along with making it harder to breath and making her body feel heavier. Krile didn't expect the fire to be this hot from one bomb, its warmth akin to that of magick, something procured from a potion or a ward to burn hotter than it's normal temperature. It eventually got so bad that Krile had to take off her jacket entirely, leaving her in a dark blue undershirt and blue skirt. Needless to say, the sharlayan was as confused as anyone else affected by the fires. This wasn't normal.

"What the hell is going on? Th-This fire, it's...It's almost as if it's Magick! What could have caused this?"

She leaned her hand against a wall and wiped sweat from her brow, having found her way to the stairs leading up to Rowena's multiple inquired shops within Revenant's Toll. Krile made her way up the flights of stairs and eventually found the top, a stone balcony with wooden furniture decorating it and plants by the corners of it's walls. The plants had been knocked over and lit aflame, along with some of the furniture having already been completely burned out. She looked around the vicinity of the balcony for a moment until spotting an unfamiliar face before her-the face of Lord Haurchefaunt, carrying on his shoulders not one but two civilians who were knocked out by the explosions knockback. The knight looked over towards Krile and initially thought that she had gotten lost in the flames, but noticed the staff on her back and Aetherometer on the sleeve of her jacket that signified she had association with the Scions and even better yet, was a Student Of Baldesion. 

"Well, it would seem to be that our reinforcements have arrived! Sharlayan, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, but we cannot waste any time. Are there any other residents capable of helping the civilians of Revenant's Toll?"

"The likes of Garlond Ironworks are dedicating their time to building a drone that will cascade water crystals amongst the flames. If you'd like, I could take you to them."

"Garlond Ironworks? Are they here? Y-yes, please, that'd be much more than appreciated. But, first and foremost, who are you?"

"Lord Haurchefaunt Greystone!"

"Hmph...Krile."

The mere mentioning of his own name gave way to a grin that snuck itself onto Haurchefaunt's face, taking the initiative and running back down the steps behind Krile with the Student of Baldesion in tow. As they made their way outside of Revenant's Toll, Krile looked back at the burning town and thought of Thancred and Y'shtola. It pained her to leave them behind, however so temporarily without any sign of Urianger, but she had to get to the Crystal Tower and find out exactly what caused this. If anybody knew, it would be Cid, and Krile knew better than to doubt one of if not the best engineer in all of Eorzea. She smiled back at the shambled and aflame remnants of Revenant's Toll, and with a simple mutter of "Good luck.", followed Haurchefaunt and made for the Crystal Tower. 

Meanwhile, back on the inside, Y'shtola was casting wide ranged healing magicks left and right as Thancred went from building to building to find survivors that he could bring to his companion. A part of him knew that finding Urianger wouldn't be easy knowing him, but he could never have thought that they'd stumble upon a burning and barely standing rendition of the town that prided itself as a hub for adventurers near and far. Thancred made a mental note to personally deal with the culprit who blew Revenant's Toll to bits, but for now had to put his focus into saving lives rather than making an attempt to end them. However, while sifting through the barely alive bodies of adventurer and civilian alike, Thancred came across a shopkeep that had been completely uprooted by the explosion, and in turn had trapped a man-still fighting for his life-underneath a heap of debris with only his face and right arm visible. Begging and pleading to the rogue to save him, Thancred tried with all of his might to pull the man from the debris, but came up to no avail as the ground shook beneath his feet and flames began to form from the rising carnage all around him. Hope seemed lost for the poor man, but Thancred wouldn't stop, he wouldn't give up no matter how futile, and just continued to pull and pull until his arms could give no more to their efforts of saving the man. 

That was, until, an arrow shot right into the center of the surrounding debris and exploded in a cascade of water, extinguishing the surrounding flames and revealing to Thancred who had done so: G'raha Tia. The two could only share a smile in their passing, successfully removing the debris from the surviving man and pulling him up onto his feet. While Thancred carried the man back to Y'shtola, G'raha looked on at the destruction of Revenant's Toll that he was just too late to stop from happening. Shaking his head to remove such thoughts, G'raha immediately took a B-line for the Crystal Tower, marching in tow of Haurchefaunt and Krile as he too felt that Cid held the answers to all of this. However, even then, as he made for the Crystal Tower with a look of nothing but determined fear striking his features, G'raha couldn't help but pick at a thought riding in the forays of his mind:

Where was that other Miqo'te? Where was _Alenka?_

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**10:09 PM**   
**The Dusk Vigil**

  
A symphony of bells and cymbals rang throughout the snow-kempt keep as Dariya had used Standard Step to make space between herself and the griffin. Eniro was focused on striking it from the sides and the back, leaving Dariya to keep its attention while he focused on doing the most damage. Eventually, the monster had caught on the two's tactic and allowed itself to be struck by Eniro, giving an opening to the Viera in front of him to toss her chakrams in a Cascade at the beast. However, as she threw them, the griffin ducked the oncoming projectiles as they flew and hit Eniro right in the chest, cutting a hole into his cloak before doubling back for Dariya to catch them. While distracted by Eniro's predicament, Dariya wasn't fast enough to notice the griffin swiping at her with its left talon, cutting her side vehemently and sending Dariya into a crumbling pillar. Eniro meanwhile had slid onto the ground and regained his bearings, noticing that Dariya had gotten struck before running over to help her back to her feet.

"Come on, come on...The damn things adapting, we have to change tactics!"

"W-what about the others?"

"Elf boy's healing them the best he can. We have to hold down the fort until they can stand again."

As the two spoke, the griffin screeched in a tone of agony and rage that pierced even the stone walls of the Vigil, causing the ears of everyone within 10 miles-or maybe even more-to ring in pain as the creature turned its eyes back to the Viera and Lalafell.

"Ack! Dammit! J-just learn to keep up, will ye'!? For a realm restoring hero, you sure all hell move slow!"

"And for a well-renowned Rogue, you sure as hell get hit a lot!"

"Then learn to cover me!"

Eniro chuckled at Dariya's statement about his resilience and dashed off into the shadows yet again, leaving the Dancer to steel herself for whatever oncoming attacks the griffin could throw at her. Change tactics, huh? That'd be no problem. 

_Pirouette..._

_Emboite..._

_Jete..._

_Entrechat…_

The four symbols blossomed into the glass of the chakrams, forming an array of colors around Dariya as the sounds of bells, maracas, drums, and cymbals sound from her weapons into the battlefield. Readying the splash of color that was Technical Step, Dariya dashed from side to side to get the griffin's attention and began to focus on defense-using Shield Samba to give herself more of a resilient edge and En Avant to make her way around the beast without being hit. Shield Samba, however temporary, gave Dariya the edge she needed to get knocked down and get back up again while Eniro waited for an opportune moment to strike. And sooner or later, he got one.

"N! Make your move!"

Dariya called out to the rogue as she activated Technical Step, catching the griffin's talon as it struck her and clipping the appendage off entirely. Once the claw came off and caused the beast to stumble backwards, Eniro took the advantage he was given and sprung forward using the strings on his daggers with a darkened smile forming on his face. Spinning in a circle and traveling down the griffin's back, Eniro cut a straight line all the way down its body and landed next to Dariya almost seamlessly, watching as she dashed forward and threw her chakrams into the air while the griffin was stunned. This allowed her to use Flourishing Windmill, which cut at the griffins beak and made it lose balance after taking so much damage.

"Follow my lead and finish it off!"

"Don't have to tell me twice how to kill something!"

Dariya and Eniro called between each other as the rogue made yet another dash forward, sprinting in a half-U around Dariya to get as close to the griffin as possible. Dariya caught her chakrams from out of the air and gained a determined glint in her eye, beginning to spin and jump in fluid succession as her chakrams cut away at the downed griffin's face. Meanwhile, Eniro had set himself up to strike in between each of Dariya's own attacks, going once, then twice, and then a third time as the both of them struck the griffin in sync with Bladeshower and Dream within a Dream to finally end the battle. As the beast toppled over onto its side, dead and dealt with, Eniro sheathed his daggers back onto his hips while Dariya did the same with her chakrams. She looked over towards the boy and saw him adjusting the hood of his cloak, keeping it tied up to where his face was completely hidden from view.

"Hey, what's with the cloak?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

Just then, as Dariya raised an eyebrow at Eniro's curious response, Cyprus came from around the corner while clutching onto his side.

"Guys...R-Revenant's Toll...It's.."

That's when Alphinaud and Lucia came round as well, Lucia helping Cyprus stay on his feet while Alphinaud began to speak in his stead.

"It's just been reported to Lucia through a linkpearl via Camp Dragonhead that Revenant's Toll has been attacked."

Dariya could feel her eyes widen as she turned to face Alphinaud, Eniro pocketing his hands and giving an annoyed sigh before turning to the Elezen as well.

"A-attacked!? By who?"

"That's the thing. We don't _know_ who _."_

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**10:16 PM**   
**The Umbral Isles**

  
" ** _AHHH!"_**

The blood curdling screams of Kan-E-Senna filled the halls of Pharos Sirius as Admes continued to torture her beyond what she herself could even imagine. Stabbing that already bloodied knife into her leg and dragging it all the way up to her knee and twisting as more and more blood shed from the Seedseer without being shown any mercy by the boy in front of her. Struggling in her bonds as tears flowed down her face, Kan-E was very clearly beginning to lose consciousness while Admes held her chin up to face him with a terrifying red-eyed grin on his face.

"My, oh my. You haven't begged once since we got here. For that, I'll commend you, but for your defiance...you _will_ learn to beg. You _will_ learn discipline. And you _will_ reveal to me the location of that damned tower."

Admes leaned himself forward and continued to caress the face and hair of Kan-E-Senna, watching in pure bliss as she struggled and squirmed in an avail-less attempt at breaking free.

_**"G-get away from me! You won't get anything out of me you evil bastard-AHHHH!!"** _

" _Shh shh shh shh shh shh_...There, there, it'll be ok. I'll be as _gentle_ as _possible_ until you give up. Or...I could change my plan of attack and not even have to hurt _you_."

Admes let go of the hilt of the knife that now stuck in Kan-E-Senna's thigh, leaving her entire left leg pulsing and gushing with blood as dried tears pasted onto her cheeks. She watched helplessly as Admes took a box of matches from the table beside him, lighting one with a match that also resided on the table. He counted the matches in the box before leaning forward yet again, placing the matches back onto the table and holding one lit match in his right hand. His left hand began to crawl up the right leg of Kan-E-Senna, forcing her to watch as a grin formed onto his face while she was bound and helpless to do anything. 

"I could hurt you, yes….or...I could go after the _Guardian Tree_."

The Guardian Tree was the sole source of bodily Aether within the Black Shroud. If Admes were to destroy it, he would be killing the mythical beings known as elementals that watch over Gridania, and soon after, kill everyone residing in the City-State itself. As soon as Kan-E heard it's name, her eyes widened and all of her former resolve had left her. All of those people...the elementals...her brother and sister...She had no choice.

" ** _Ok! Ok, Fine!_** I'll tell you where it is! Just please...don't destroy the tree...Don't hurt them... _please_ …"

Admes only grinned wider as the Elder Seedseer fell deeper into despair.

"Good, good...You've finally learned how to _beg_."


	8. Shifting Tides

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**10:24 PM**   
**Eight Sentinels**

  
As the gates that led into the Eight Sentinels opened, G'raha Tia didn't even take a moment to think before making a mad dash towards the base of the Crystal Tower. He came across Cid still working on the Aetheric Energy Converter and couldn't help but notice the look of fear in his eyes. He had seen the explosion of Revenant's Toll firsthand, and the sight of the fires rising towards the skyline brought back memories he would much rather keep repressed. G'raha was treated to a hug from Biggs and Wedge upon entering the area, and noticed that beside Cid stood Haurchefant and Krile. He didn't recognize Haurchefant as he wasn't well versed in Ishgardian history, but could feel a warm smile grow onto his face as he saw a fellow Sharlayan in the Lalafell before him. All three of them had come to Cid's side to find a way to avert this crisis, but the man was doing a lot worse for wear by the look of things.

"Good, you're here. D-do you have the auracite? Getting into the tower is the only way we c-could-"

Cid was stuttering, _bad_ , and his hands were seen beginning to visibly shiver as he fumbled with the last bit of wiring required to power the AEC. G'raha made an effort to crouch in front of him and hold his hands, softly rubbing their backs with his thumbs as he looked the shaking engineer in the eye. Cid looked back with tear brimmed white eyes, having not felt this terrible and distraught since... _since_...

"Cid? Cid! look at me, please. We're all still here. We need you now more than ever, so stay with us."

G'raha made an attempt to reassure the man with a noticeable tinge of worry in his tone, looking towards Biggs and Wedge before tossing a piece of auracite at the former. He wasn't able to acquire the last piece he needed thanks to Alenka, so he gave Biggs what he had and let the ball roll. They had no time to assess. They needed to get into that tower. now. After the exchange of auracite however, Haurchefant took a few steps past G'raha Tia and Cid, his eyes shifting to gaze towards Krile as he walked.

"I will return to Revenant's Toll and see if there are anymore civilians who need saving. I'm sure that NOAH can handle it from here."

"NOAH, with the company of yet another great mind at their disposal, perhaps."

Then to the scene came none other than Nero, who had left Mor Dhona some time after G'raha Tia to find the last piece of auracite himself. He not only wanted to one up Cid, but wanted to show just how much more useful he was than G'raha by one upping the Miqo'te archon as well. He tossed not one, but two pieces of white auracite at Wedge who caught them in both hands, looking up towards his Roegadyn partner and trading nods between the two of them.

"Looks as if the world's greatest engineer has made an impact for the better yet again.

"Oh, how nice of you to talk about Cid like that, Nero."

"Shut it, catboy. You simply underestimate my intellectual prowess."

"Well, let's hope that that " _prowess_ " of yours can help us live through this."

As Nero and G'raha Tia traded remarks once more, Krile tapped the shoulder of the Allagan boy and made an effort to look the least bit fearless. In reality, Krile was _terrified_ of the current situation, but couldn't show it when they needed as much help as they could get. She at least had to attempt to seem unwavered.

"I will join Haurchefant in his efforts and leave you lot to your expertise. Please, open that tower. Find out why this is happening."

Krile shot a determined nod towards the way of G'raha Tia before she made off after the already departed knight. A part of the Miqo'te was tempted to follow, but he knew that in a situation like this, everyone had a role to fill, and that role wasn't in the flames, saving the lives of others and holding himself back. His role stood at the front, alongside the greatest engineer that Eorzea's ever seen. And he'd fill that role no matter the cost.

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**10:31 PM**   
**Foundation**

  
Having returned through the gates of Ishgard and making a straight line toward the Knight's Congregation, Alphinaud led the group of snow-ridden heroes through the Holy See until they practically bursted through the doors to come face to face with Ser Aymeric de Borel. Draped in an elegant blue and gold robe that complimented his black hair and sky blue irises, Aymeric was the man who led the Temple Knights of Ishgard as their Lord Commander and head of arms, along with having Lucia as his executive guardswoman and head of military occupation outside of the Holy See. Alphinaud and Dariya were already well acquainted with the man, as he was there to greet them upon their retreat into Ishgard just a little over a week ago. His almost pragmatic smile faded into a frown however, as his gaze shifted through the expressions on everyone's faces. The only people who went into the Congregation were Alphinaud, Lucia, Dariya, and Cyprus. Eniro stayed outside to avoid being discovered, while Artoriel had made for House Fortemps to steel himself if a fight needed to happen. And by the sound of a full-scale attack being initiated on Revenant's Toll, the highborn youth thought it all but their only option.

"I suppose I was not the only one to receive the distress call from Camp Dragonhead, then. If needs must, I shall allow you all to cross through the gates once more so you can assist your comrades on the other side-though, it may be dangerous considering the reported number of blue-coated soldiers who scout Mor Dhona at present."

Aymeric warned the group before him, alluding to the Crystal Braves who stabbed the Scions in their backs and prompted their split in the first place. However, Dariya was tired of standing around, and considering the fact that she was pumped up to a hundred after fighting a griffin, she could care less about who or what showed their face in opposition to the Scions and their allies; she wanted to fight, and she wanted to help people. Nothing would get in the way of that.

"I know, Aymeric. I think we all know, actually. Whatever it is through those gates that's causing this, we'll handle. We have before, and we'll do it again."

The Viera smacked her hands onto the table in front of Aymeric and stared daggers into his eyes, her tone of voice and mannerisms showing the adrenaline running through her as clear as day.

"Dariya. Running into this like it's a game is gonna get you killed. At least think for a second."

Cyprus tried to reason, walking towards her side with his own eyebrows furrowed down.

"But still! We'll just be wasting time if we don't-"

"Just calm down! We'll get to Mor Dhona soon, but we need a plan first over anything else. Going in blind will only do us more harm than good, and you know that."

"...Then what do you suppose we do?"

Dariya turned her head to face her Au Ra companion in earnest, being responded to with a simple crossing of the arms and a closing of his bright yellow eyes. Admittedly, Cyprus didn't have many plans to combat this himself, as the distress call had come out of nowhere and they had already been caught up in their endeavor at the Dusk Vigil. How much time had they already wasted that could have been spent saving lives? Aymeric took a stand from his chair and pointed a finger at Lucia, then pointing towards the door and beginning to dish out orders to those before him.

"Lucia, make for Camp Cloudtop within the Sea of Clouds and gather as many available aircrafts as you can. Alphinaud, Dariya, head for the main gates separating Ishgard from Eorzea and await my arrival. Cyprus, if you can, find as many knights that are off duty around Ishgard and bring them to Lucia when she returns. I will send my own regiment of soldiers outside of these gates to assist in the effort."

Lucia gave Aymeric a hearty salute before leaving the room, followed by Alphinaud and Dariya who made for the gates of Ishgard with haste. However, Cyprus was stopped before he even got one foot out of the door.

"Wait, Cyprus, one last thing."

"What's up?" He asked, turning back to face Aymeric.

"Be careful out there. With Ishgard's known history against dragonkind, I imagine that there may be... _complications_ regarding the stance of individuals taking an order from a man such as yourself."

"There's no need to sugarcoat it, Aymeric. I've dealt with a lot worse than a couple of blue bloods calling me a dragon. I'll be fine."

Aymeric nodded in response to the Au Ra, watching as he turned away and exited the Congregation. Everyone had their roles, and everyone had their mission. Now, it was game time for both parts of Eorzea as the oncoming conflict-caused by one man who wanted nothing more than the power of god's left behind to history-to come together like they once had before and do battle with an oncoming storm. A storm that was approaching far too fast.

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**10:39 PM**   
**The Umbral Isles**

  
"The Eight Sentinels, then? A piece of Allagan history telling tale of king and queen alike. Seems to me like I missed the most obvious landmark I could have chosen, but we all make mistakes, now don't we?"

"...Please...I've told you what you want to know...let..let me go..."

Admes had broken Kan-E-Senna. She was bleeding from the legs down and had dried tears staining her cheeks, that former radiance that existed in her gaze having been replaced with a look of never-ending fear and shame. How could she let this happen? Why was she so weak? Admes had only had her in his captivity for upwards of four days, and in that time, she had already been completely broken by the man and forced herself to reveal the location of a relic that, if fallen into the wrong hands, could potentially make or break all of Eorzea. All because she wasn't strong enough. All because she couldn't hold on anymore. Admes ran his thumb across her cheek and shushed her, watching as tears began to brim the eyes of the Elder Seedseer yet again.

"Oh, no no no no no, Kan-E...you don't understand. I may have gotten what I want, but when I go, I will become public enemy number one at the drop of a hat. People like them, these heroes who claim to be the driving force of all Eorzea lack one thing amongst themselves to satiate my hunger. They lack motivation. Challenge. An incentive to fight simply past the fact that they have too. And I have you. All I need is to have you for just a bit longer, and I'll finally have what I want."

"Wh...What else could you possibly want!?"

Before Admes could answer her question however, a third voice spoke up that came from behind the two and near the stairwell that led up to the top of the clocktower. This voice rang throughout the floor that Admes and Kan-E-Senna inhabited, and the mere thought of somebody else having found out where he hid Kan-E excited the maniacal Allagan.

"Like he said, he wants a challenge. But that won't be the only thing you're getting out of me."

"Oh? And what else would there be, pray tell?"

"A long overdue lesson in why you don't fuck with Gridania."

Kan-E felt her eyes light up with a resurgence of hope visible in her gaze. Somebody had found her, and they were a Gridanian native no less. For all the blood that had been spilled, and for all the tears that had been shed, it all made up for this very moment where the only thing she had left to lose was her own life.

There was still hope, for Stryker had arrived.

"S-Stryker! Y-you're here!"

"And, I was also there when this bastard and his right-hand took you from the Twelveswood. Only reason I didn't anything from the first was because I was outnumbered. But now....Now I can finally finish what he started."

Stryker bended his knees and balled both fists in a readied stance, now watching as Admes tossed away his bloodied knife and loaded his repeater.

"Look at you, trying to play hero and put a pause on the greater good. You'll learn your folly here and now, rat."

"Whatever you say, Thancred lookalike."

With that, Stryker dashed at Admes and immediately clashed with the butt of his gun, sending shockwaves outward across the entirety of La Noesca that could be felt from even the underbelly of Limsa Lominsa. Now, they would do battle, this fight being just one of the many happenings that could very well decide the fate of Eorzea.

_A war was coming. And it would end at the Crystal Tower._


	9. Resurgence of Hope

Having made contact with the butt of Admes's rifle and closing the gap between himself and the Allagan, Stryker thought of what would be the best way to fight against someone like this maniac. For starters, he knew that keeping the gap between them open for too long could only prove detrimental to Stryker's offense, and this realization made him resort to doing what he usually did when he went into fights without a plan: forcing his opponent into a state where they couldn't adapt to how he fought. However, Admes was smart, and made sure to come prepared for anything that Stryker could dish out, regardless of how much he knew about the fighting Gridanian. Ducking and weaving away from his fists, the monk noticed how little of an effort Admes actually made to fight back, obviously looking to bait him into something. So, to counteract this, he switched styles; stomping a foot onto the ground and bending his knees, Stryker entered a far eastern inspired low stance known as raptor form, which would allow him more balance on his feet and a larger reactionary window to defend against oncoming attacks. His fists began to glow a bright orange, the Aether both around and inside of him being constantly manipulated to his will. Admes lunged forward and fired off three shots from his firearm, all of them being stricken out of the air as the Allagan continued his onslaught.

He's fighting too passively for me to ignore. All I need to do is find a pattern and the right form.

Stryker thought to himself, clashing with Admes once again as he went for a high kick to the left side of his head. The kick was blocked which gave Admes a window to counter, but this window was immediately shut closed as Stryker shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, jumping into the air and getting a clean spinning heel kick right on the side of his chin. He then used the momentum that he gathered from his spin to do a full front flip right in front of Admes, bringing his elbow down on top of his forearm which made an attempt to block the oncoming strike. The Allagan soon realized that he couldn't stay this close. It was dangerous being near Stryker already, but knowing his devotion to Gridania and his willingness to fight Admes while Revenant's Toll was in shambles made him all the more challenging to combat. For once, Admes underestimated someone.

Bastards using my bursts of momentum against me….Smarter than he looks, I'll give him that. But for how long can he make this momentum his own?

Admes thought in return, using his right forearm to block more oncoming elbows and knees that would have easily stunned him if any of them hit. Landing back on the ground and sliding his foot back yet again, Stryker lunged for the man and went for a hard left elbow strike that could easily break through Admes's defenses. However, Admes already had his gun up and ready to block yet again, thinking about using the opportunity that presented itself after the blocked strike to maybe get his own hit in as well. 

That was his first mistake.

Stryker feinted the elbow strike that caught Admes off guard, using his misplaced defense to throw a hard knee strike right into his chest, knocking the wind right out of the man and essentially stunning him on his feet.

"You should know your opponent before it comes back to bite you, kid!"

Stryker brought one hand above his head and another out in front of himself, stomping a foot onto the ground to promptly change forms from raptor into a more offensive format-coeurl. He struck Admes once, then twice, then a third time in the chest with swift fists and fast chops that could easily incapacitate the average person in not even 5 strikes. However, this was when Stryker noticed something off yet again. He was beating Admes far too easily. The man seemed to stop fighting back entirely instead of waiting to take pot shots, taking the hits and taking the time to assess how Stryker fought when he was on the receiving end of the monk's hits. What the hell was his plan here? 

That was when Stryker got sent flying.

As soon as he hesitated for even a moment, Stryker was sent crashing into a wall by a pillar of debris that shot out from his right, only seeing the faint sight of Admes swiping his left hand across to cause the pillar to jut out in the first place. Allagan blood. Right.

Knowing what he knew now, Stryker suspected that this was going to be a whole lot harder than he initially thought. But this wasn't the end. Not until he could save Kan-E.

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**10:45 PM**   
**Mor Dhona**

  
As if in tandem with their landing at Falcon's Nest, the group of Dariya, Eniro, Cyprus, Alphinaud, and Lucia had been whisked away in one of many Ishgardian ships to the land beyond the gates of the Holy See. First seeing the smoke-ridden skyline of Revenant's Toll and the buildings beneath them burnt to their very last ashes, Dariya could feel a shiver leave her body and trail down her spine at the very sight of things. Why couldn't she have been there to stop what happened? Hell, what even did happen to bring all of Revenant's Toll to its knees? She-alongside her comrades beside her-needed answers, all ranging from who, to when, to why, to how, and all staying unrequited until they got down there and did something about it. Aside from Dariya's own thoughts trailing off into the worst possible scenarios, Eniro was-as always-leaned against a part of the airship with his cloak concealing his figure, arms crossed and expression that of a scowl as the mere thought of returning to Eorzea's mainland disgusted him. After being outed for a crime he never committed in the first place, the mercenary couldn't help but wonder if he'd be caught outside Ishgard's gate. Gaol, execution, both….Regardless of his fate under that precedent, Eniro didn't care. All that mattered now was fixing whatever the hell went wrong with Revenant's Toll. Cyprus however thought to ease the boy's conscience, playfully punching him in the shoulder to get his attention.

"We're about to land. Look alive."

"Don't know why you'd care about how alive I look in a situation like this."

"Just don't lag behind, alright?"

"...Got it."

As the airship came to a halt against the ground floor, knights of Ishgard's radiant temple scurried from the holding area of many other ships that came with the main 5, all of them having been coerced by Cyprus to assist in the effort of rescuing the last batch of possible survivors. Lucia and Alphinaud would command them as the platoon of up to 15 knights followed their lead in the preservation of Revenant's Toll, leaving Eniro, Dariya, and Cyprus to make for the second nearest landmark in which the explosion may have reached: the Crystal Tower. At its base however, where Cid and G’raha had finished wiring the AEC, Nero took it upon himself alongside Biggs and Wedge to scout outside Saint Coinach’s Find for any more traces of White Auracite. Nero was thinking in a more pensive manner than anything, having fallen under the impression that he may have dropped one or two chunks of the material on his way back to the tower. However, just as was the case with Cid, these were the nerves of the state of things beginning to creep in. In full honesty, Nero was...scared. He didn’t know why or how this could have happened; how a simple reconnaissance mission that would have taken them into the deepest relic of ancient Allag turned into a race against time itself-a race that would test the endurance and wills of everyone looking to stop such a clock from striking it's last chime. Though, as these thoughts continued to plague him, Nero would find his woes relatively eased as Dariya, Cyprus, and Eniro sprinted past, not one of them taking the time to even bat an eye to the man but leaving a lasting effect regardless on him. Maybe he didn’t have to die today. Maybe he would live past this and see to face off against Cid in a war of the minds another day. Just maybe, hope was still there.

"....Wiggs, Bedge. Let us return to Garlond and his accomplice. I fear we've done nothing but waste our time here."

As Nero spoke, Wedge felt it necessary to roll his eyes from behind his goggles, both himself and Biggs finding this "epiphany" that Nero had come to a bit more prevalent than he may have realized. Along with the fact that he apparently couldn't be bothered to remember their names. Though, once returned to the tower, the first sight that the group of three had seen were Dariya, Eniro, and Cyprus all standing in awe as waves of Aetheric lightning shot and crackled at the wall that disconnected the Crystal Tower from the rest of society. The wall began to shatter at the seams, even causing the statues beside it to crumble and fall from the AEC's sheer energy. Soon enough, the wall itself came too, and finally, they could get into the Tower. 

However, soon enough, that would be the last of the positives to grace Eorzea's heroes. 

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**11:20 PM**   
**The Umbral Isles**

  
Having been tossed around by pillars of stone every which way, Stryker soon came to realize that going into this fight without a plan wasn't the greatest idea. He had been bruised and battered in a good deal of places, and the only hits he had gotten off were either pot shots that took considerable energy out of him, or attacks that landed by him getting lucky. He was running out of options fast, and soon came to having to resort to fighting from underneath to gain an advantage. Waiting until a pillar came from his right, Stryker swung his left fist backward and completely shattered it in one strike, doing the same with a roundhouse kick to his left and a palm strike angling upward. If he could get Admes to act defensively by getting rid of ways for him to pressure offensively, Stryker could find an opening to lay into the Allagan and deal enough damage to get himself through to Kan-E-Senna. Admes soon recognized this was the plan however, and only upped the ante on his offensive advances; shooting out multiple pillars at once from different directions, making it look like one pillar was striking from one side when it was a distraction for the real attack to come from another, even getting in some gunshots of his own while Stryker was preoccupied; it seemed as if no matter what Stryker did, either fighting from underneath on the offensive or taking his time while defensive, Stryker just couldn't find it in himself to outsmart Admes and create an opening.

But then, he realized something.

Stryker didn't _have_ to outsmart Admes.

He didn't have to play his game and fight a certain way depending on how aggressive he got. 

He just had to _fight_. Admes wanted a challenge. He would get one.

Stryker resumed his constant strikes and kicks against the pillars, breaking nearly every one that came at him save for a few that caught him from a blind spot or from an area he didn't react fast enough to defend. Stryker began to do what he did best, and just fight. He came to the conclusion that if he didn't change his style, Admes wouldn't either, and because of this, an opening would present itself if Admes got frustrated enough to try and force Stryker to fight a different way. So, regardless of how many bruises or bashes he was forced to take, Stryker continued to not only fight from underneath, but persist and power through the pain that came with not only exerting this much Aether from his current stance, but also the relentless assault that Admes rained upon him.

"Just give it up already! Look at the state you're in! I've _won_! You and I _both_ know that I've won! Why won't you stay down already!?"

As he screamed, Admes shot a pillar right into Stryker's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees and cough up an excess amount of blood that came from the sudden abdomen strike. However, if there was anything that Cyprus knew about his brother, it's that it would take a lot more than that to keep him down. And in this case, this extremely rare case, Stryker was willing to prove his brother right. He wiped the blood from a corner of his mouth and gazed forward at the Allagan psychopath, only serving to smile at the look of unhinged rage in his sanguine eyes.

"...Because you _haven't_ won."

**_"You..YOU...YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DEFIANT WORM! JUST STAY DOWN!!"_ **

Those four words alone were enough for Admes to completely lose it, letting out another scream from the bottom of his dark heart and shooting pillar after pillar out from the ground coming up. Stryker shakily stood back to his feet, dusted himself off, and bent his knees to begin the transition into a new form: Opo-Opo, that of yet another eastern inspired stance, this time more high than low, with an emphasis on defensive maneuvers and counterattack. Stryker used what this form gave him to its fullest extent, beginning to bound and leap from pillar to pillar and getting off clean strikes against whichever ones got past his movements. He ducked, dodged, and scrambled the best he could around and away from every pillar which came for him, their numbers beginning to increase and their length and width rising in volume. However, he wouldn't stop. He promised himself that he wouldn't stop, and soon enough, after the destruction that had been caused to both his body and the surrounding area, after the torture and pain that he had put Kan-E-Senna through, Admes was met with the sight of Stryker changing forms back to Couerl, landing on his left foot one last time from yet another leap off a pillar, and throwing a clean hard left across Admes's face. This attack caused every single pillar to fall and deconstruct, along with the punch itself shooting the Allagan off into a wall a good deal of feet behind him. Stryker, by the skin of his teeth, had won, and wasted no time beginning to untie Kan-E-Senna and cradle her in his arms. The Seedseer cried into the chest of the man, gripping the fabric of his top and finally coming to terms with her freedom. A part of her thought she'd never be free. Though, all she needed in the end was hope, and sure enough, that hope came in the form of one of the most devoted and strongest fighters to ever step foot in Gridania. The man who would give everything to defend her and the Twelveswood, regardless of his demeanor or way of looking at things. In her eyes, she had been saved by a true hero. She had been saved by Stryker Zephyen.

" _Huff_... _Huff_...You know...Worms are known for digging their homes into the ground beneath them."

Stryker began to speak to Admes directly, scooping Kan-E-Senna into his arms as if she were a bride, taking the time to collect himself as well before standing back to his feet.

"But in your case...It looks like all that you've done was dig your own _grave_. You've _lost_."

Admes forced himself to get back to his feet, using his gun as a crutch to hoist himself up while Stryker's words rang in his ears. He began to twitch, bringing his left hand up to his head and gritting his teeth as pain started to seep in. He wouldn't lose. He couldn't lose. Not while this was the only chance he had left to preserve everything he had worked for a century ago. Not now. He wouldn't lose this now.

"....No...I _haven't_ lost. Not until I'm dead and buried, I _haven't_ lost! If you were fighting for the same reason I am, _you_ would understand!"

"W-What the hell are you talking about!? If you're really fighting for something other than to just be evil, then _tell me_! I can tell the others, we can work togeth-"

**_"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"_ **

Stryker flinched as the other man raised his voice.

"I...I _REFUSE_ to let _everything_ that I had worked for be left behind in some relic! I refuse to have it all be for nothing! You...No, _EVERYONE_ will soon understand! Everyone…"

With that, Admes swung his hand and shot a flurry of wind at both Kan-E-Senna and Stryker, this wind serving to catch them off guard and temporarily blind them as Admes took this time to escape. He was headed for the Crystal Tower. Stryker shook his head once the wind dissipated and groaned in frustration. Why did they always have to run away?

"Huff...Guess we've got one last stop on this ride, Kan-E…..and I'm gonna see it through to the end."

Stryker turned around and began to limp his way out of Pharos Sirius, closing his eyes as he walked and silently praying to those already in Admes's crosshairs. For lack of a better term, they were in the endgame now.

" _....Good luck, Cy. You too, N."_


	10. Scaling History (1st Half)

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**11:31 PM**   
**Syrcus Tower**

  
The sounds the closing door made behind them was dreadful. 

The area within shone with a bright exclamation of blues and golds.

Past the statues of the eight Allagan royals lied an interior that told more Allagan history than any book. Dariya, Eniro, Cyprus, and G'raha Tia-the former three being led on by the latter-had entered Syrcus Tower, an area within the Crystal Tower that scaled all the way up to it's roof. A sigh escaped the Viera's lips as she could feel her body shaking, taking one final glance toward the destruction outside that feigned the lives of all within Mor Dhona. Nerve-wracking impatience soon set in for the fabled Warrior of Light, revealing her relatively well hidden nervousness to the curious gaze of her allies. This prompted Cyprus to take the girl's hand in his own, softly running his thumb across her palm before Dariya reciprocated the hold. 

"It'll be okay. You've taken on the Empire, haven't you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah...But I was only able to get past them because _you_ were there." She would reply.

After a moment, Dariya pulled her hand back, feeling her cheeks heat up with a red hue while her lavender irises averted from Cyprus. The Au Ra had the same expression as well, but only for a moment as G'raha spoke up expectedly.

"Looks to me as if the tower's awoken. After we brought down the barrier, whatever's in here isn't gonna greet us with warm milk and cookies like it's the Starlight Festival. We must take due caution, assuming that was obvious enough. Come!"

The Miqo'te exclaimed, running up a vibrant blue flight of stairs that sat ahead of them. While Dariya and Cyprus took initiative and followed suit, Eniro took his time-taking small steps toward the stairwell while gandering at the sights of Syrcus Tower. 

The area reeked of familiarity.

Eniro soon made for the stairs himself as the group of four came across a rather unusual sight-a group of shinobi-clones, draped in blacks and purples and having engaged Dariya in swift close combat. Cyprus made it a habit of his to strike only when he knew he would hit something, especially with his Gunblade, hastily dashing forward to aid his fellow hero. He ducked the swipe of a narrow dagger and watched as a second ninja slid forward to cut him, prompting Cy to take after some of his own paladin training in the midst of high-octane combat; grabbing onto the back of the first ninja's shirt and pulling them backward, Cyprus flipped the shinobi over his shoulders and caused them to be stabbed by the second one, opening up for Eniro to dash past him and stab the vulnerable shinobi in the neck. Dariya and G'raha Tia took it upon themselves to back away and play their part of fighting from a range, firing off arrows and tossing chakrams whenever one of the two got a good enough opening without accidentally injuring an ally. It took a fair bit of time to clear out the floor, as with every ninja that fell it seemed 3 more popped up from nowhere. Eventually however, the waves of shinobi came to a crawl, showing that the four had effectively cleared the first quarter of Syrcus Tower. With that out of the way, they opted to not waste any time as the group continued up yet another flight of crystal blue stairs. From then on, more and more fiends of Allag pertruded their path, ranging from a group of book-wielding summoners to even a multi-headed serpent lady. G'raha Tia, Dariya, Cyprus, and Eniro showcased their prowess by working together effectively enough to topple all that stood in their way; having enough knowledge on their side when it came to advanced combat to outsmart that of the Crystal Tower's most fearsome adversaries. Though, for a place like this, Dariya had an eery feeling that this was going too smoothly. At least they were making progress.

**20 Minutes Later**

  
Upon reaching the second quarter of Syrcus Tower, G'raha came to a stop and hunched over with an exhausted groan. The four of them had been fighting from the moment they arrived, and it's effects-along with still feeling the toll of his battle against Alenka-were beginning to wear down on the Miqo'te. Cyprus helped him stay upright while Dariya plopped herself down, sitting up against a golden pillar that stood out amongst the rest of Syrcus's radiance. As they rested however, Eniro felt it best to remind them of the severity of their mission.

"We...We should keep moving. These monsters aren't gonna hold off themselves, y'know."

"Yeah, that's obvious, but overexerting ourselves won't get us any further. Sixty seconds, at least, should be good enough for us to brave the next floor."

Cyprus would respond, wiping sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his coat.

"...What floor are we even on? And how long has it been since we entered?"

Dariya would ask, interjecting herself into the conversation with a question that no one had thought to answer.

G'raha eventually stood up straight and dusted himself off, taking a few steps forward to signal that he was ready to go. He was planning on trying to answer Dariya's question, but before the sound of a feasible sentence could even get out, the archer suddenly stumbled backward and put a hand over his right eye. Allagan blood. The higher they got in this tower, the more of a toll it would take on his eye. No wonder he was the most tired out of everyone after twenty minutes.

"Ack…! M-my eye is reacting to the tower...We must continue on…regardless."

He spoke with a sting of discomfort in his voice, walking onward and upward as yet another flight of stairs opposed the exhausted group of heroes. As Dariya and Cyprus worriedly followed however, Eniro got that same feeling of familiarity from the entrance to the second quarter. 

What exactly was it about this place that he could sympathize with? 

He shook those thoughts out of his head and ran along, catching up with the three to notice their weapons had been drawn. Ahead of them was Alenka, leaning against her greatsword and seated on the cold ground. Her gaze, once yellow, was now an almost coal-like color of black, shifting from person to person as her eyes landed on the man she fought not even hours prior to arriving.

"You've made yourself more vulnerable by coming here, you know. What says I couldn't kill you right now?" 

"Because you failed too at the Wanderer's Palace. Not only that, but I'm positive you still feel the effects of our first encounter as well as I do."

G'raha responded through gritted teeth. 

"And you'd be right to say that. Hells, in all honesty, you kicked my ass. But assuming that what happened then can reflect now is borderline idiocy. And do you want to know why that is?"

Both Miqo'te found themselves in a war of words the moment they saw each other, Alenka's gaze locking with G'raha Tia's red eyes before she stood to her feet. Cyprus and Eniro prepared for the worst, while Dariya made an attempt to read the other girls body language as discreetly as she could. Shivering hands, tired eyes, a weak grip on the hilt of her sword. Something wasn't right, and though she felt it wise to cut her off then and there, Alenka took it upon herself to show just how far she had fallen. 

"Up these stairs behind me is the roof of the tower, which holds the throne of an old Allagan emperor. Xande. Sound familiar?"

Alenka pointed a finger backwards to the stairs in question, her blackened eyes never taken off of G'raha Tia while she spoke.

"Xande was, to my knowledge, a warlord who's very name was feared by all who opposed him. While the Allagan Empire was led by those of scholary backgrounds and technological brilliance, he saw it fit to raise his people as a nation of warriors; people who, along with their unmatched wit, were fighters of all shapes and sizes that could pave the way for a generation of perfect beings. That was their goal, their hubris, and it's exactly what led them to their fall."

G'raha, for one, had heard enough, and intended to give Alenka a much needed reality check on what kind of king Xande really was. However, before he could, Dariya held out an arm in front of the Archon and spoke up herself.

"... _You're_ not the one behind all of this, are you?"

Alenka stood silent. She didn't respond.

"What you're saying now, I'll admit, I don't know if any of it is true or not. But right now, that doesn't matter. look at yourself! You're using Umbral magic-pure _darkness_ to fight-for what? To prove a point? To give us a history lesson? I can see in your eyes that this isn't the part you're supposed to play in all this. I can tell there's something else going on. So please...Let us help you. If anything, let _me_ help you."

Dariya could feel the pain that Alenka must have been feeling. She knew that look in her eyes as well as anyone, and understood fear and loss when it showed itself off of a blank statement. That same look was given to her by Minfilia the day that Ul'dah fell, and she hadn't forgotten it since arriving in Ishgard. Eniro saw that same look in Perimu the day he fled from Limsa, and G'raha saw that from Cid just minutes before they entered the tower. Cyprus on the other hand, was showing signs of pure _rancor_ , holding onto the stock of his Gunblade with a shaking hand and gritted teeth. 

_"....Dariya….What are you doing?"_

"The right thing. Killing her wouldn't do anything for us now."

"Still! You know what-"

"She's not a _Garlean_ , Cy!"

Dariya could almost feel the pressure of Cyprus's rage on her back as soon as she spoke. His pain was one that she hadn't felt. He had been stripped of his home, his family, and everything life had given him over ten years ago when the Garlean Empire, led by Gaius Van Baelsar, crossed the border between Gridania and Ala Mhigo with the intention of taking the City-State for himself. Hearing Dariya, an ally and friend of his compare the likes of Alenka to Gaius set something off within the Au Ra. However, he couldn't act here. Not if Dariya was sure that there was something else at play here.

"I know you don't trust her, but there _has_ to be something we're missing. Nobody would do something of _this_ scale to this many innocent people for no reason. You may not believe me, and I understand if you don't, but you have to at least _trust_ me."

After speaking her mind, Dariya would turn her attention back to the Miqo'te in question. However, when she did, her eyes would widen at the sight of Alenka holding her weapon to her chest. A dark, purple aura wrapped around her body and blade like silk, almost completely enveloping her as her eyes changed back to their original yellow hue. Dariya once again made the attempt to get through to her, but every word she spoke only served to fall on deaf ears.

"H-hey, listen at me! No matter what you're thinking about doing, you can fix this. Just talk to us." 

Alenka's eyes brimmed with tears, the corners of her sun-colored orbs beginning to flood as bottled up emotions exposed themselves without a word. The entire room was silent for a moment that felt like an eternity, the gears of Syrcus Tower continuing to turn and shift from its lower levels throughout. There was an unnerving tension that shook the Viera to her core, acting as if she could hear Alenka's heartbeat past the weight on her chilled bones and shaky breath. She only had one chance to remedy this.

".... _Please_ -"

On that one word, Alenka struck, taking a full three-sixty spin and firing a blast of dark energy toward the four before her. Dariya initially didn't have time to react, only freezing up in shock as the cut of Umbral energy closed in on her and her friends. That was when Cyprus intervened by stepping in front of Dariya, holding not only his Gunblade in his left hand, but a gem of some sort in his right, glowing with a white shimmer and lighting up a portion of the black within his glove. He wasted no time to act after making his move, tossing the gem up in front of himself and striking it with his Gunblade, shooting a flash of light out from his front that collided with the manifested slash. Dariya, eventually recovering from her initial state, watched as Cyprus revealed himself clad in dark blue and gold armor, bearing that of a similarly colored shield and sword with a circlet encumbering his head. He was done playing games.

He was now a Paladin.

Though, as he readied himself to dash forward and engage Alenka directly, a sudden whisk of movement shot past him that caught the eyes of everyone who managed to see it. It wasn't Eniro, but another Lalafell-one that zoomed towards Alenka like a lighting bolt and clashed with her sword as quickly as they arrived. This newcomer turned out to be Tataru, now garbed in fully pink and white fur-adorned clothing and wielding an axe that looked surprisingly big for someone of her size. How she got her in the first place was simple enough. 

Took another Ishgardian ship from behind the backs of a group of Temple Knights.

"Tataru! What- how-"

"Doesn't matter! The guy who's behind all of this is up these stairs! Now go do what you always do before you run out of time to do it!"

Dariya was, at first, speechless at the sight of Tataru holding off Alenka in their stead. Her mind casted back to the events that took place after the fall of Gaius Baelsar, witnessing Tataru try her hand as a Summoner and Miner all to no avail. Though, she couldn't help but flash and endearingly smile at the small girl, obviously proud of how far she had come from simply signing paperwork. It wasn't gonna save lives, she said, and it looks like Lucia trained her well enough to live by that. At the simple gesture of G'raha Tia, Dariya, Cyprus, and Eniro sprinted past the dueling women, running up the last flight of stairs that would take them to the man behind them.

It would take them to Admes Alaijin.


	11. Scaling History (2nd Half/Season 1 Finale)

**Xande's Throne**   
**Top of the Crystal Tower**

  
Once arrived at the tower's plateau, the group of four were faced by the man who started this entire crisis; Admes sat upon the throne of Emperor Xande, looking quite bored despite the smoke filling the sky and the smell of ash eroding the air. He opened his eyes as the heroes came closer, opting to take his time getting out of the throne as he grabbed his repeater from its holster. No words were exchanged between the five for a time. Not until Admes grew tired of waiting and spoke first.

"Here we are. The apex of my work as an Allagan scientist. The final nail in the coffin that will seal all of our history within this relic. I find it ironic, personally, how the likes of you are able to overcome hurdle after hurdle and not stumble once. It wasn't because you wanted to, either. I know that from experience. It was because you had too. Because no one else was strong enough."

He opened the chamber of his weapon and began to load it nonchalantly, not paying any mind to the group ahead of him equipping their weapons as well.

"I am sick and tired of this belief that I am the one at fault. What you don't realize is that It all boils down to superficial nonsense that you use to justify the act of taking what someone else lost. This constitutes my goal. The reason I'm doing this. To restore the history that you Eorzeans locked away within the Crystal Tower."

G'raha Tia stepped forward once Admes spoke his piece, feeling his blood beginning to boil from within.

"What are you talking about!? Causing mass destruction out of desperation to preserve is only taking away what we have for your own benefit! You-"

" _Shut it_ , half-blood!"

Raha would have walked up to Admes and punched him right there if it weren't for Eniro grabbing his tail to hold him back.

"I worked on this tower, many, many years before the continent of Eorzea was even established. I survived the Calamity then by sealing myself in it, and because of that, I lived and I waited for the right moment to awaken to take back what's mine. You Eorzeans took the very building blocks of your own history and shackled it within this damned relic. But it doesn't matter to any of you, does it? Because I took Kan-E-Senna and forced Alenka to destroy Revenant's Toll, what I want and my reasoning is rendered null. I'm the villain, right? I'm the villain when you all have taken what was rightfully someone else's time and time again. Right?!"

There was silence yet again for a time. 

"...There is a saying that goes along the lines of "There are always two sides to every story." Well..."

Admes chuckled in dark and grim tone, readying himself for the battle ahead as Dariya, Eniro, Cyprus and G'raha Tia all took on their stances beside each other. 

"Let us see who will live to tell their tale."

With the war lines drawn and both parties holding nothing back, Admes sprung forward with an array of pillars shooting up from underneath him. Dariya made the first attempt to strike back as he did so, tossing her chakrams past the man with the intention to cut away at the pillars that came through the ground. Cyprus meanwhile intercepted his lunge with his shield, both of them trading expressions of malice before beginning to clash one on one. The Paladin went for a more direct approach with his fighting, attempting multiple jabs and slashes that were blocked by Admes's gun and reciprocated throughout. Neither one of them could hit the other, but Cyprus managed to hold the Allagan's attention long enough for Eniro to get involved. The boy used his speed to enter the thick of the battle, bouncing his way off of a plethora of pillars and slicing at Admes from above once in range. This slice was however reflected by a pillar that came up from the ground, managing to block Eniro's strike and giving Admes enough room to begin moving himself. G'raha spent this time charging a powerful arrow off to the side, deciding that if this was to end, then it had to end in a move that could take out Admes in one fell swoop.

"I require time to ready my shot! Please, allow me one minute of preparation!" 

He called to his allies, signaling that he had a plan in mind to both them and the enemy. Sixty seconds was all he needed for his next move to charge, but if it was to work, the other three needed to coordinate well enough so G'raha not only had space, but an opening to fire when ready. Eniro took this as an opportunity to show his speed, cutting and opening through the pillar in front of him and looking around to find Admes nowhere in sight. That's when a knee from above planted his head right into the ground, cracking some of the floor underneath and immediately shooting blood from Eniro's face. Admes jumped off of the Lalafell and spun around to fire his repeater, letting off three shots that were blocked by Cyprus. Dariya meanwhile had caught her chakrams from the sky and dashed ahead using En Avant, tossing one of them at Admes while holding onto the other and continuing to run. This chakram flew at the man, zipped past his neck, came back around and bounced off of Cyprus's shield, shooting into his side and cutting deep enough for a gash to be left there. Cyprus then lobbed his shield at the Allagan which was blocked by his gun, using the defensive piece as a distraction to jump up and lunge his sword right into his chest. The Au Ra dubbed this maneuver Goring Blade, however, Admes saw it coming.

"Tch! You're just like that monk. Persistent and predictable until the last!"

Admes ducked at the last second and extended his leg, kicking Cyprus right in the stomach to shoot him back a few feet. Everyone knew that he was trying to keep his distance, but none of them knew how to close the gap. However, as with Stryker before them, the group soon realized that they didn't have to close the gap. They just had to buy time for Raha.

"Twenty…Nineteen...Eighteen..Seventeen.."

He counted as quietly as he could while the clashing of steel rang in his ears. Pulling as far and as steadily as his bow allowed, Raha watched Eniro, Dariya, and Cyprus keep Admes at bay with constant ranged pressure and overwhelming physical attacks. Fifteen more seconds. 

"You lot are mere cattle compared to that of Emperor Xande! Nothing but another hurdle that I shall conquer, as he once did with his own kingdom!"

Admes rambled, jutting out an array of pillars in Dariya's direction which stopped her from continuing to pressure from afar. Eniro and Cyprus meanwhile attacked up close, able to get in and stay in while Admes juggled both physical attackers throughout. Cyprus tossed his shield at Eniro's direction and leapt off his feet, bringing down an overhead swing on top of Admes. Once executed, Eniro caught Cy's shield and spun around to toss it at Dariya, using the momentum from his spin to his throw and lunging forward to strike as well. For once, Admes didn't see it coming, and was stabbed deep in the side by one of Eniro's daggers.

"...This one is for Kan-E."

Cyprus muttered, pulling back his sword and punching Admes right in the jaw. Along with having a dagger stuck in his side, the man stumbled backward and fell to a knee, having to cover his mouth to keep himself from coughing blood. Dariya took this opportunity to run forward and get behind him, grabbing Admes by both of his arms and holding him in place.

Just then, G'raha Tia was ready.

"Dariya! get back!"

"He can still use his pillars if he can move his arms! Just fire the damn thing!"

**"Please!"**

_"G'raha! Just take the shot!_ "

She pleaded, hearing the Miqo'te pull back as he could on the head of the glowing arrow. With all of his might put into this one shot, G'raha released the arrowhead as its radiant glow traveled from his hand to that of Admes.

That was...Until it didn't.

Admes looked Raha right in the eyes, and when he did this, something went terribly wrong. The Miqo'te stopped dead in his tracks and coughed up an obscene amount of blood, falling forward and accidentally shooting the arrow off without proper technique. Before Dariya could even react herself, Admes took advantage of the misfired arrow and tore his arm free from the Viera's grasp, lunging it forward to cast a pillar that came from behind Dariya and bluntly smashed into the back of her head. The impact from the pillar shot her forward, and Admes used that momentum to duck down and dodge the arrow by the skin of his teeth. The arrow missed him…

_And shot right through Dariya's stomach._

It's glow pierced her skin and its head fired right through her body, sending a careen of blood splashing onto the crystalline floor as Dariya herself was shot back and slid against it. Cyprus and Eniro both looked on in horror, the irises of Dariya's eyes disappearing from her lavender orbs as she lied, still, motionless, but somehow just on the cusp of life. 

_**"DARIYA!"** _

**Syrcus Tower**  
 **Second Quarter**

  
Within the level underneath the roof, Tataru and Alenka continued to do battle. Both combatants had little knowledge of the other's weaponry, and took this chance to both showcase and enhance their fighting styles against one another; Tataru focused on fast and consistent strikes while Alenka dealt heavy and hard swings, the both of them often trading blows and hitting back twice at hard. They were durable, aggressive, and got more and more irritated with their enemy as the battle raged on.

"Come on! You can hit harder than that, Lalafell!"

Alenka shouted through gritted teeth, prompting Tataru to get serious. The secretary charged at the Dark Knight with the intention of overpowering her, delivering quick swings that made an impact but not enough to cause a stagger or stun. Alenka took note of how aggressive Tataru became and decided to act on the defensive, blocking her attacks whenever shown the chance and only fighting back when she knew she would hit her. Tataru, despite being new to combat, was getting the hang of Alenka's style and her own way of wielding the axe, ducking and dodging with enough momentum to strike back only to be blocked at the last second. Alenka meanwhile was using her darkness to its fullest extent, swinging her greatsword with the force of a bull and the speed of a lion, only to be dodged at every turn by her much smaller opponent. The two battled on and on to what seemed to be a stalemate, neither of them being able to get a deciding hit or counterattack until they both had no energy to go on. Tataru was still standing regardless, using her axe as a crutch while Alenka fell backward and dropped her sword. At this point, Tataru could have dealt the killing blow, knowing full well that Alenka couldn't fight back anymore. Instead however, she extended a hand to her.

" _Huff_ …. _Huff_....I-I heard everything Dariya said. I may not know the full story, heck, I'm sure nobody does, but one thing I do know is that she was right. You didn't do this, and if you did, you didn't want to. Something must have caused you to end up this way, and we all just want this to end. Dammit, I don't even want to _fight_ you! So please, just let me help you...."

The small girl had tears in her eyes that shone in the crystal her hand beginning to shake and her voice breaking up near the end of her sentence. She already lost the Scions thanks to the Crystal Braves, and the mere thought of having to take someone's life, even if they were in the wrong...It broke poor Tataru's heart. So, after a hefty amount of contemplation, Alenka finally took her hand, being immediately pulled into a hug from the Lalafell as she cried into the shoulder of her supposed new friend.

That's when they heard Cyprus scream Dariya's name.

Tataru let go of the armored catgirl and grabbed her axe from the ground, flashing her a quick nod before making a beeline up the stairs. Alenka took initiative as well, picking up her greatsword and fixing to follow until two sets of footsteps ran past her. Krile and Haurchefaunt entered the Tower and heard the scream as well, at least giving Alenka and Tataru peace that they wouldn't be facing whatever caused it alone.

**Xande's Throne**  
 **Top Of The Crystal Tower**

  
Eniro could feel his bones crack at the seams as he was thrown back and forth against pillars that popped up from nowhere. Cyprus had been effectively defeated, G'raha Tia was trying to recover from the effects the tower had on him, and Dariya was on her last couple of breaths as Hydaelyn's gates became visible in her eyes. Eniro however refused to stay down, using whatever strength he had left in his body to stand up and take more punishment. Cuts, bashes, throws, anything and everything Admes could dish out, he did-but Eniro didn't stay down. This, as presumed, annoyed Admes to the point of rage, sending him into a state of frenzy where he picked up Eniro by his head and began to knee him over and over again in the chest. Winded, bloodied, and scarred throughout, Eniro still didn't stay down. 

"Why...Why do you **_PERSIST!?_** "

_"....it's as you said….who....who else will….if we dont?"_

Admes kneed him yet again, already sick and tired of whatever dribble Eniro could cough up as justification. He wanted to put him and everyone there through more pain than he did to Kan-E-Senna. He didn't want them dead, no. He wanted them to fear him. Slamming Eniro face first into the ground, he began to smash his head into the crystal floor beneath, slamming him over and over and over again until his consciousness began to fade. He couldn't breath. 

He couldn't see. 

He was sure this was it.

_"Release him!"_

From what seemed like nowhere, a sudden bolt of thunder shot forward and sent Admes flying back, forcing him to let go of Eniro and leave him there in a near pool of his own blood. Krile and Haurchefaunt had come alongside Tataru and Alenka, the Sharlayan Lalafell taking this time to try and heal both Eniro and Dariya to the best of her ability. It wasn't much, no, but they'd both live in the end. Tataru and Alenka meanwhile struck at Admes directly, the both of them combined with Haurchefaunt's eventual involvement backing Admes into a corner. Once pressured however, desperation began to kick in for the Allagan, who summoned a giant pillar made completely out of crystal meant to be the killing blow for everyone there. However, as it came down upon the heroes, a dagger and sword cut straight through it from nowhere which left an opening for a sudden cast of Aero to completely destroy the pillar. Thancred, alongside Lucia, Y'shtola, and Alphinaud, had all come at the sound of the scream and arrived just in time. Admes was outnumbered, but still refused to give up.

Then, a glowing arrow pierced his skin.

G'raha Tia mustered enough strength to make another charged shot, and this time, thankfully, it had hit it's intended target. Admes could do nothing but stumble backward and hold his stomach.

".........You lot….You've shown me just how persistent and powerful you all are. It reminds me of those who came before me. It reminds me of those who came before you."

Admes spoke to Eniro.

"But this...This isn't the end. For history is written by the victors, and if so….We will all live to tell our tales. _One way or the other_."

With that said, Admes took his leave and phased away using Aetheric teleportation, having abandoned his mission for now and leaving Revenant's Toll to heal its wounds.

It was finally over.

**1 Hour Later**

  
Outside of the Tower and surrounded by those of the Eorzean Alliance, the heroes reconvened with those closest to them in the best way they knew how; a whole lot of talking. Eniro sat in a chair besides Cyprus, the both of them bandaged up-more the former than the latter-from their war just one hour ago.

"......Hey, Cy?"

"What's up?"

"Why did you decide to help me?"

The Lalafell asked the Au Ra, resting his hands on his lap and tilting his head to the side.

"I...I knew your pain at one point. The feeling of losing everything all at one moment and not having the chance to get it back. I know what that feels like, and if I didn't help you, I just...wouldn't feel like myself, I guess. It's probably just me being too nice for my own good."

Eniro chuckled in response before hopping off of his chair. Because of the fight at the top of the tower, Eniro's cloak was torn to shreds, and he was adorned that of a blue and white tabard and skirt with matching gloves and boots. 

"Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. You followed your heart, and now look where we are. Barely alive, but we're getting somewhere, aren't we?"

"Heh...Yeah. Good to see you've opened up a little."

"Whatever you say, dragon boy."

Eniro walked off and left Cyprus alone, at least until Stryker had arrived and told his brother of Kan-E-Senna's state. Despite heavy signs of PTSD, she'd live, and as long as the two were there for her, that'd be good enough for the both of them. Gridania wouldn't be right without her. Y'shtola eventually told the surrounding group of heroes that Dariya would indeed leave, but she wouldn't be waking up for some time. This left Eorzea without a Warrior of Light, and only served to motivate the Alliance to work even harder for a brighter future. Eniro ended up bumping into Krile, and the two spoke on what happened in Syrcus.

"Hey, um...I never properly thanked you for saving my ass like that. There's alot of you magic wielding weirdos, huh?"

He teased, rubbing the back of his neck and smirking softly. Krile simply folded her hands behind her back and tilted her head.

"Well, I suppose in that case, you're a dagger-wielding weirdo, aren't you?"

"H-hey, magic and shortblades are _extremely_ different things you know!"

"I'm messing with you, Eniro."

The Sharlayan pecked a kiss on the cheek of the rogue, even shooting him a sly wink as that smile never left her face.

"You look cuter without the hood, by the way."

And so, Krile left, albeit leaving Eniro a blushing mess, but someone with a newly found resolve. If these guys were there for him, he'd be there for them. Finally, Eniro had found it. He finally had his life back. 

Well, for the most part.

…

…

…

**13th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**12:45 AM**   
**Limsa Lominsa**

  
The Rogue's Guild had caught wind of the explosion at Revenant's Toll. News spread like a wildfire throughout the city of the sea, and within that time, the group led by that of Jacke Swallow had found themselves a new objective. Stabbing a dagger into what seemed to be a map, the pointed shortblade was stuck firmly on the flag of Ishgard-their next stop was the Holy See itself.

"....Cordelia."

Jacke called out, watching as V'kebbe left the room to catch herself a ride to Coerthas's highlands. Meanwhile, behind a chair that sat the likes of Perimu Haurimu, an Au Ra woman adorned in the greens and whites of the Dutiful Sisters leaned herself against a nearby wall.

"...Ye' ready t' make history, lass?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, captain."

"Heh...Underfoot, go wit' 'er t' th' 'oly See and find whatever evidence ya' can of our man's crimes. With th' state Eorzea's in righ' now, it's up t' us t' fix the mistake we made five moons ago."

Perimu hopped from his chair and took a dagger from the table in front of him, opening the door and exiting without saying a single word. However, as he left, the sight of female Miqo'te garbed by a dark green cloak watched the Lalafell leave. She then put a hand up to her ear and walked the other direction.

"This is Aruvia. Their off to Ishgard….Good. Phase 1 is in effect. I will meet you in Dravania."

For a moment, within the room that the Sisters resided in, there was a certain silence that only served to speak volumes. 5 years ago, when the Rogue's Guild chose to cover up themselves instead of one of their own...That day haunted Jacke, and now, he sought to finally fix it. That's when Cordelia spoke up to him, speaking a set of five words that he wish he himself had spoken a long, long time ago.

"....Let's go get Eniro back."


End file.
